Cerezos en Flor
by Stellar BS
Summary: AU la culpa y el remordimiento de dos corazones que laten en sincronía traerá paso a un amor lleno de confusiones y secretos. CAPÍTULO VIII
1. Prólogo

**Declaración:** prince of tennis no me pertenece… es doloroso, pero es la realidad…

Este es mi primer fic de esta serie y el primero que hago de más de un capítulo, si llega a gustar lo continuo de lo contrario no lo haré, tengo que _escuchar la voz del pueblo_… no he leído mucho en esta sección así que si existen algunos parecidos con otra obra no es más que coincidencia, si alguien nota algo así, agradecería, de corazón que me lo hiciera saber y se quieren recomendarme alguna de sus historias también.

**Cerezos en flor**

Su vista se perdió en la bruma que ella misma imaginó, nueva casa, nueva ciudad, nueva vida, tal vez nuevas amistades, suspiró e inhaló hasta la más mínima partícula de aire ¿qué podía esperar?

-hija, trae la cajita rosa que está en el auto- escuchó de su madre, una joven y elegante mujer de expresión dulce y serena.

-está bien- contestó por inercia a la pregunta no hecha. Los escasos metros que separaban el pórtico del vehículo familiar no fueron más que movimientos controlados sin tropiezos "orden y acción" reclamó su mente, tomó la caja y sonrío a la nada al ver su contenido.

-son las galletas favoritas de tus hermanos, las compré para la cena, fue una suerte encontrarlas en un negocio cerca de aquí- comentó su madre al paso.

-les gustarán- agregó ella en modo de apoyo.

-lo sé son predecibles- la chica le dio la razón con su silencio. –a propósito estos niños dijeron que llenarían temprano-

-quisieron salir a conocer, les despertó la curiosidad por este lugar- contestó rápidamente a modo de defensa.

-pero no conocen bien esta nueva ciudad aún- replicó la mujer.

-tranquila, mamá, Kyu y Kai son bastante responsables y cumplirán su palabra-

-eso lo dices porque eres su hermana y cuidas sus espaldas- sentencio con severidad.

-madre…-

-Sakuno, no los defiendas, a veces creer mucho en la palabra de las personas nos puede jugar en contra-

-son mis hermanos…-

-no lo digo por ellos, sabes a qué me estoy refiriendo- la aludida dio un respingo y agachó la vista.

-lo sé… pero eso no tiene nada que ver-

-hija, no puedes ponerte una venda en los ojos siempre…- pausó, pero continuó. –hemos estado esquivando este tema desde que nos mudamos, entiendo que no te agrade recordarlo, pero es importante que lo hablemos al menos una vez, aprovechemos el que ni tu padre ni tus hermanos estén aquí-

-pero mamá, yo… creo que no es correcto, quiero cerrar esta etapa- alegó rápidamente.

-escapamos de Munich por eso… no creas que es algo de lo que me sienta feliz-

-mamá…-

-¿qué fue lo viste ese día?- los ojos de la muchacha se contrajeron de sorpresa, podía esperar cualquier pregunta en relación al tema, pero nunca una tan directa

-dije todo lo que vi- pensó que estaba hablando con convicción, pero se encontró a sí misma reprendiéndose por no saber mentir.

-sé que viste más de lo que aseguras-

-no quiero seguir con esto-

-está bien…- aceptó la mujer. –pero ésta conversación seguirá, no sé cuando, pero lo hará, tal vez cuando estés lista o cuando la policía venga a interrogarte otra vez- los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas que quiso reprimir.

-no creo que sea necesario que me lo digas de ese modo, ha sido muy duro para mí-

-y para todos-

-podemos parar esto de una vez- rogó cuando sintió que la puerta sería abierta y agradeció mentalmente al ver a sus hermanos entrar.

-Sakuno, a que no adivinas, en el centro hay un teatro enorme, muy lindo, parecido al principal de Munich, claro que más pequeño y… -era Kyu quien estaba hablando, pero se silenció al notar la falta de interés de su hermana mayor.

-sea lo que sea que te hayamos hecho no llores, tú tienes razón y nosotros somos los culpables de todo, perdónanos no volverá a pasar –comenzó el menor de los hermanos, el pequeño Kay al notar la expresión de dolor en la joven.

-no… no, es nada… es sólo que…- Sakuno intento buscar una excusa, pero no la encontró.

-niños, dejen a su hermana en paz, les compré esas galletas que tanto les gustan- interrumpió su madre que hasta ese minuto habían pasado por alto. La emoción en los rostros infantiles fue indescriptible para Sakuno quien sonrió, sintiendo algo de celos de que los pequeños fuesen tan dulces mientras ella…

-yo estoy condenada- susurró bajito, fue involuntario el decirlo, pero pudo controlar el tono, eso por lo menos le indicaba que algo de autocontrol le quedaba.

Caminó por un corredor y subió las escaleras, pisó la alfombra persa del segundo nivel, inercia, miró con dolor un cuadro en la pared.

-me haces falta, abuela- dijo. –tú entenderías mi situación si estuvieras aquí, lo más seguro es que me apoyarías sin recriminarme nada…- posó sus dedos en el delicado marco dorado y sonrió con ironía, recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la habitación que estaba destinada para ella y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

-lo siento tanto, maestro… tal vez si yo hubiese llegado antes, si no me hubiese quedado hablando con la maestra de historia… usted no estaría muerto y yo seguiría siendo su prodigio en el piano… en Munich… yo lo siento, lo siento… Ryoga-san- y rompió en doloroso llanto.

…

Ajeno a la realidad imperante en el exterior se encontraba un chico de desordenada cabellera negra con destellos verdosos, encerrado en su habitación, soltó un suspiro ¿qué haría de ahora en adelante sin su hermano? Nunca reconocería ante la gente lo que le estaba sucediendo, no tenían una relación cercana, o al menos eso aparentaban, todo se debía a la distancia, su hermano viajaba constantemente y rara vez estaba en Japón.

-y la muerte lo sorprendió en Alemania…- soltó como si nada.

A su hermano siempre le gustó innovar, básicamente todo lo que tenía relación con el deporte era su pasión, pero su faceta oculta era la música, era pianista, no profesional, mas no por falta de talento, sino porque según él era mejor enseñarle a jóvenes talentos que estar todo su vida sentado frente a un piano.

-definitivamente era raro…- una sonrisa amarga inundó su rostro. –Mi hermano era muy extraño…- de Ryoga sólo se había enterado lo que él mismo le había dicho, que se encontraba en Munich, Alemania, que tenía un nueva discípula a la que estimaba mucho, el nombre se lo había dicho, pero no le tomó la atención que requería, para qué si él no era músico y para el caso la música se escucha, no es necesario saber quién está interpretando una pieza lo que importa es el resultado y no la cara del interprete.

-¡Ryoma-san!- escuchó que le hablaban y regresó de pronto a la realidad, su gato a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba y la fácilmente distinguible voz de su prima desde la planta baja.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó sin real interés.

-tienes una llamada, de tu amigo Momoshiro-

-ya voy- siendo honesto a él no le gustaba para nada que su amigo lo llamara, porque no callaba nunca, pero hoy necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera de su familia.

Y es que su familia estaba completamente dividida dado que la muerte de su hermano mayor estaba aún muy reciente, sus padres apenas habían llegado de Alemania para repatriar el cuerpo.

-Ryoma-san- susurró su prima al verlo pasar por su lado. -¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó cautelosa.

-sí- contestó simplemente, pero se detuvo de presto y la observó sin real atención, el negro azulado de sus cabellos contrastaba a duras penas con el negro de su vestir, el luto era la tenida oficial en su casa.

Tomó entre sus largas y delgadas manos el auricular, respiró hondo para dilatar la plática.

-¿Momo-senpai?- no fue un saludo propiamente tal, pero su interlocutor lo supo interpretar.

-Ryoma, lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento, todos estamos consternados con lo que te pasó- intentó ser lo más sutil posible, pero pausó al notar que dejaba la pregunta más importante a un lado. -¿cómo estás?- esa frase resumía a cabalidad la razón de por qué llamaba.

-bien- respondió el aludido.

-entiendo, no tienes ganas de hablar con tu mejor amigo-

-no es eso…-

-entonces te gustará saber que ha pasado en estos días ¿no?- intentó animarlo y recibió una afirmación monosilábica desde el otro lado de la línea. –Bien- agregó en alegre tono. –los maestros están todos locos, tengo seis exámenes esta semana ¡seis! Fuji-senpai dice que eso no es nada, pero eso lo dice él porque jamás reprueba y yo estoy al borde de reprobar inglés y biología ¡estoy perdido! Para empeorar las cosas me perderé el US junior por tener que estudiar, todos irán, es decir todos los del club de tenis… tú podrías ir si quisieras-

-no tengo ganas-

-como sea, el punto es que este año vienen los del _american team_, esos que salieron en la televisión el año pasado por ganarle a los franceses, vienen a dar una exhibición ¿qué te parece?-

-bien, pero no se supone que hablarías sobre la escuela-

-no seas impaciente, para allá iba… si quieres saber: Tezuka no nos da respiro desde de dejó a su novia, aunque Eiji y yo creemos que fue al revés- soltó una risotada imaginándose esa escena de su capitán siendo cortado por una mujer. –Tu prima fue cruel con él- agregó divertido.

-ella también está triste, lo de su novio y lo de mi hermano la tienen algo deprimida-

-me lo imagino, pero esos dos volverán te lo aseguro- dijo con convicción.

-¿acaso Tezuka-buchou te lo dijo?-

-no, pero lo sé, no puede vivir sin ella- el exceso de dramatismo que derrochó le causó gracia a él mismo por lo que rió, pero el ojidorado sólo roló los ojos, no quiso contestar por lo que prefirió seguir escuchando por si algo más desde la otra línea llegaba y como supuso no tardó en hacerlo. –bien, pero no es lo único que ha pasado, Eiji se le declaró a Reika-

-¿a la chica de tu grado?- preguntó con algo de sorpresa, esa chica era una muchacha engreída, aunque bastante bella, pero su arrogancia le jugaba en contra.

-la misma-

-¿y ella que le dijo?-

-que no, naturalmente- era de suponer pensó el menor.

-¿cómo está?-

-aún en shock, pero se le pasará…- dudó. –supongo, pero ya vendrá otra chica que le guste, lo hará de nuevo y lo cortarán otra vez… siempre es igual-

-quizá-

-además supe que llegará una nueva chica a tu grado, Osakada lo confirmó y ella se informa muy bien antes de asegurar algo así, ese tipo de cosas no las pasa por alto- finalizó.

-lo sé-

-por cierto Ann y ella te mandan muchos saludos, sabían que te llamaría –agregó.

-gracias- y estaba siendo sincero, verdaderamente, su cercanía con ambas era por motivos dispares Tomoka Osakada era hija de una importante empresario socio de su familia y Ann Tachibana era su prima, hija de una hermana de su padre, aunque si bien sus familias no eran muy unidas no podía decir que se llevara mal con la chica, más aún cuando su mejor amigo moría por ella.

-Ryoma, tengo que dejarte, pero mañana volveré a llamarte ¿vale?-

-wiz-

-nos vemos, cuídate- y colgó ¿despedida? No era necesaria, Momo conocía a la perfección su mudo idioma y eso ahorraba muchas cosas innecesarias.

Suspiró capturando más aire del que necesitaba, soledad no era precisamente lo que quería en ese momento… y en su casa no encontraría compañía.

La culpa que sentía por no haber disfrutado de su hermano un poco más era demasiado perturbadora.

Extrañamente no era el único que sentía igual.

**Continuará****…**

(es corto, pero es que es la introducción nada más)


	2. Ironía

**Declaración:** el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, lo juro, aunque lo quiera no es mío y no lo será jamás.

**Capitulo I**

Ironía 

No le era grato pensar que sería el centro de atención, no era algo que le sentara bien, su casi nula personalidad era consumida completamente en situaciones como estas, el día que tanto temor le causaba había llegado y podía ver la emoción en los rostros infantiles de sus hermanos menores, mientras el auto en el que viajaban se detenía en un semáforo, pero la tensión de su cuerpo no le permitía compartirla.

-¡ne, Saku-chan! ¿Tú crees que Seigaku sea igual de grande que nuestra antigua escuela?- preguntó Kai lleno de ilusión, el pequeño salto de la mayor lo hizo asustarse y mirarla con precaución. -¿estás bien, nii-chan?-

-si- susurró apenas audible, la mención de su colegio anterior no era agradable, menos cuando estaba a sólo metros de pisar el suelo del nuevo.

-no pareces estarlo- insistió el pequeño.

-ya basta, Kai- intervino cortante su madre sentada en el asiento del copiloto, sabía que su hija se encontraba nerviosa, la chica siempre era así y definitivamente ese tipo de alusiones no eran de ayuda.

-lo siento, mamá- se disculpó el niño. Sakuno sólo lanzó un suspiro al cristal de la ventana y contempló el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad de Tokio, en esa época del año aún hacía algo de calor, pero sin duda pronto comenzaría a cambiar para dar paso a uno más frío.

"_odio cuando hace frío y en invierno hace mucho,__ sobre todo aquí, mis dedos se congelan y no puedo jugar tenis… ah claro, tampoco tocar el piano"_

-Ryoga-san odiaba el frío-

"_además las chicas se cubren más en invierno"_

-y tenía razones para hacerlo- murmuró con una sincera sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta del momento en el que llegó a su destino, el imponente edificio perteneciente al instituto Seishun Gakuen se irguió orgulloso ante ella, la colosal estructura daba la real bienvenida a su nueva vida, sin notarlo sonrió con ironía.

-bien chicos bájense ya- articuló entusiasta su padre. –Pasaré por ustedes a la hora de salida-

-sí, papá- hablaron los dos varoncitos a coro.

-suerte- deseó con sinceridad su mujer.

Y la necesitaría no había dudas de que así sería, pero al escuchar el tono notó la lástima que su madre sentía por ella y no le agradó para nada, se infirió a sí misma la cuota de valor que le faltaba ante la curiosa mirada de los nuevos compañeros de colegio.

-sé que puedo…- se dijo.

…

Era tarde, lo sabía, pero la noche anterior no había dormido prácticamente nada y sus padres no quisieron despertarlo, lo agradecía, infinitamente, porque se encontraba realmente cansado incluso habían insistido en que no se presentara a clases, pero iría por lo menos a la jornada vespertina, podría quedarse a las prácticas de tenis para despejar su mente un rato y ahorrarle una llama telefónica a Momoshiro.

-las ocho con seis minutos…- susurró mirando el despertador que no sonó para luego dirigir su ambarina mirada al gato que dormía en su cama. Ya no tenía sueño, este se había disipado completamente, algo raro en quien ama dormir.

"_algún día sabrás, por tu propia experiencia y no porque yo lo diga, que en las camas no sólo se ocupan para dormir"_

-eras un pervertido, Ryoga- sonrió nostálgico, él no tenía intenciones de descubrir que más podía hacer en una cama.

"_ne, chibi-suke no me ignores sabes que es cierto… ¡ey! Soy tu hermano mayor, sé más que tú, he vivido más años que tú, la genética manda, nii-chan"_

-baka- soltó con desprecio al recordar sus palabras dichas, tal vez, en alguna reunión familiar, navidad quizá, fecha en que se reunía su familia en pleno, pero para él no era nada relevante, era su cumpleaños, sí, pero de ahí no pasaba.

"_cuando no esté contigo recordarás estas pláticas, te __lo aseguro"_

Y recordaba haber lanzado un bufido con tal aseveración, pero no podía negar que tenía razón, lo recordaba y lo extrañaba, era vulnerable con respecto a sus emociones y eso se debía a que no era propenso a aferrarse a la gente, mucho menos a llegar a querer y, como es lógico, él amaba a su hermano.

…

Inhaló aire repetidas veces frente a la puerta de su, ahora, salón.

-es el momento- se dijo.

"_bien, pequeña, recuerda que sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, tus dedos se moverán solos_ _y la pieza será del deleite de todos, sal al escenario y enorgulléceme"_

Palabras que escuchó de la boca de su sensei poco antes de tocar frente al público reunido en el auditórium del colegio, le dieron la fuerza para entrar con la frente en algo y con nervios disimulados.

-muy bien- intervino el profesor en ese momento. –Ella es su nueva compañera, Ryuzaki Sakuno, viene desde… -la miró dudoso y ella captó la indirecta.

-Alemania- completó con suave tono.

-desde Alemania, muy bien, señorita ¿algo más que desee aportar?-

-bueno…- tembló ligeramente. –sólo que espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes, lo espero sinceramente- finalizó solemnemente, no era sincera, sólo diplomática.

-si no hay nada más que agregar puede tomar asiento en el puesto vacío junto a Tachibana- la joven asistió, para luego recorrer con la vista el salón, encontró dos puestos desocupados y buscó en vano el que se le había destinado.

-aquí, Ryuzaki-san- escuchó una voz alegre que la llamaba, acudió al llamado de una muchacha de profundos ojos azules y cabello rubio oscuro. Jovial, pensó, demasiado alegre.

-gracias, Tachibana-san- agradeció con una sutil reverencia.

-no hay de qué- sonrió ella. –Por cierto mi nombre es Ann, llámame así, si gustas- amplió su sonrisa.

-está bien- aceptó fuera de su costumbre, no era común que tratara a las personas de manera informal.

-bienvenida- escuchó una voz aguda desde atrás. –Soy Osakada Tomoka, pero puedes llamarme Tomoka, simplemente-

Volteó para ver quien se dirigía a ella, era una chica, muy ruidosa a simple vista, aunque se notaba lo simpática que era.

-ya, Tomo-chan si no te callas nos reprenderán y no es bueno para Sakuno que así sea en su primer día- señaló la rubia.

Un largo día de ser el centro de atención apenas comenzaba.

…

Un sobre blanco vacío reposaba sobre la mesita de centro mientras la temblorosa mujer sostenía lo que hacia instantes se encontraba dentro de él.

Una citación, una más de las tantas que habían recibido posterior al fatídico día.

Quiso releer las letras impresas, pero no eran más que eso, simples letras impresas, el texto ya no representaría sorpresa, lo tenía anexado a su memoria como uno más de sus recuerdos.

Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que llegara su esposo e hija, que, dicho sea de paso, era la involucrada en el hecho.

Podrían enfrentar el hecho como familia, así había sido por lo menos hasta ese momento, suspiró y se dejó caer con delicadeza en el sofá, aunque el lugar de residencia fuera otro el pasado era imborrable, no podía cambiarlo y no podía esperar que fuese olvidado por los demás con algo tan burdo como un cambio de dirección.

Su hija debería mostrar convicción y convencimiento en su declaración como en ocasiones pasadas, el que ahora estuviera presente la familia del occiso no tendría que ser un impedimento, si estaba diciendo la verdad.

-porque eres sincera, Sakuno- no podía dudar de su hija, simplemente no podía…

…

El tiempo en el aula duró menos de lo que esperó, tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a otro salón, cuya clase era optativa, aun cuando faltaba para la realización de esta.

-Sakuno- la llamó su compañera de asiento ante lo cual dirigió su atención a esta. -espera ¿qué clase tienes ahora?- curioseó.

-arte, Ann-san- contestó.

-ne, sin formalismos, somos compañeras ¿verdad, Tomo-chan?- Sakuno vio asentir enérgicamente a la recién nombrada.

-supongo que no conoces Seigaku, así que con gusto te lo mostraremos- le dijo Tomoka y por fin ahora podía observar con detalle a la muchacha, de estatura promedio y alegre personalidad, esta chica era verdaderamente hermosa, su cabello marrón separado en dos coletas le deba un toque de inocencia, pero sus ojos vivaces contrastaban notablemente con esto, sumándole también un coqueto lunar bajo uno de ellos.

-no importa, no se molesten- contraatacó inmediatamente, su intención no era molestar a nadie, menos a dos chicas a las que apenas conocía.

-no hay problema- aseguró Tachibana, Sakuno sonrió agradecida, para luego acompañarlas por el establecimiento, las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar y la incomodaron en cierta medida.

-mira, Saku-chan- este el salón donde se exhiben las obras de arte, es como un museo, hay de todo un poco, esculturas y pinturas de todo tipo y de todas las tendencias- relataba con emoción Tomoka, ante la atenta mirada de la aludida.

-sí- apoyó Ann. –encuentras de todos los "ismos"- concluyó.

-¿"ismos"?- preguntó confundida la chica de coletas.

-las vanguardias- respondió como si fuese algo obvio, pero aún así esta no comprendió. –El expresionismo, el cubismo, el futurismo, el dadaísmo, el surrealismo y el creacionismo- terminó con aire de suficiencia.

-es que sólo tú puedes aprenderte esas cosas que en la vida no te servirán de nada- señaló con cierto grado de humillación en su tono la joven Osakada.

-el examen de literatura fue ayer, Tomo-chan- declaró con extrañeza la rubia. Sakuno sólo miraba divertida la inusual riña, desvió un poco su vista desconectándose sólo unos segundos de ellas, pero ese corto lapso bastó para que su expresión ensombreciera notoriamente.

-¿pasa algo, Saku-chan?- preguntó con precaución Tomoka cuando notó lo perdida que se encontraba.

-¿te interesa la música?- fue el turno de Tachibana, ésta habló con emoción, la sola mención de un nuevo integrante en el taller de música era increíble, dicho grupo se encontraba algo falto de participantes. –me encanta este taller, yo habría entrado, pero no tengo aptitudes… toqué flauta traversa un tiempo…-

-o más bien intentaste- interrumpió una voz masculina desde su espalda.

-¡Momoshiro!- saludó con alegría la chica del lunar.

-hola- recorrió a las tres y detuvo su mirar en Sakuno, la cual inmediatamente captó que tenía que presentarse, típico de cuando sé es la nueva.

-soy Ryuzaki Sakuno, es un placer- siempre correcta, siempre cortés.

-mucho gusto, soy Momoshiro Takeshi- se presentó el muchacho, de expresión serena y duros rasgos, ojos lilas y cabellos azabache, bastante más alto que el promedio escolar, según había visto.

-¿qué quieres, Takeshi?- preguntó algo incomoda la menor de los Tachibana.

-nada, sólo pasaba por aquí, hermanita pequeña de Tachibana- sonrió ladino, sabiendo que ese comentario le molestaría y no se equivocó ya que la chica infló los mofletes infantilmente.

-soy Ann, no "hermanita pequeña de Tachibana"- citó con desdén.

-como digas, pero ¿y ustedes que hacen fuera del salón de música? ¿Piensan hacer una nueva audición? Porque según sé ya lo intentaron y no les fue nada de bien- dijo esto mirando significativamente a Ann.

-yo no la di- contrarió Osakada. –fue Ann y yo la acompañé, lo mío es el ser animadora- finalizó con un saltito para demostrar su habilidad.

-en todo caso no es el punto, porque no daré ninguna prueba, cambié la música por el teatro y me gusta, si nos detuvimos aquí fue por Sakuno- Ann volteó hacia ella. -¿pedirás una audición para entrar al grupo?- preguntó con ilusión.

-no- contestó rápidamente con tono amargo. –No tengo talento musical- ¿qué no tenía talento musical? Una gran mentira, lo tenía, claro que sí, pero no estaba en sus planes volver a tocar el piano.

-oh, es una lástima, por un momento creí que tendríamos una nueva integrante, pero bueno para otra vez será- aceptó derrotaba Ann.

-claro- apoyó la castaña de coletas. –Apropósito Momo-senpai ¿hablaste con Ryoma-sama?- el chico asintió, ella sonrió. -¿cómo está?-

-bien, dentro de la medida de lo posible, claro está- a la chica le costó comprender y sonrió forzosamente. –Quiero decir que es poco expresivo, así que cuesta descifrarlo, lo sabes, habla poco, interpreto que está bien-

-habla mucho y no dice nada- murmuró Ann por el raro comentario del recién llegado, aunque en realidad no se estaba refiriendo a la extraña manera de explicar el estado de su amigo. Era algo más bien personal.

-¿quién es Ryoma-sama?- se escuchó la suave voz de Sakuno.

-mi futuro nuevo novio- interrumpió una voz altanera acompañada de unas suaves risas.

-¡Haruka!- exclamó Osakada con notable enfado. –no te cansas de perseguir a los del club de tenis ¿no?-

-mira quién habla- contraatacó esta. –para luego fijarse en la nueva chica. –tú debes ser Ryuzaki ¿me equivoco?- la chica negó.

-no, no se equivoca, soy Ryuzaki Sakuno, mucho gusto- habló firme y cordial, siempre diplomática.

-también para mí, soy Haruka Matsunaga y ellas –señaló a dos chicas. –Son Reika Toriumi –esta hizo una pequeña reverencia. –e Ire Fukushi- la recién nombrada imitó el movimiento.

-pero ¿Ryoma-sama es algo menor que tú?- continuó Tomoka como si el dialogo anterior no se hubiese producido.

-pero por lo visto eres tan tonta que no notas que sólo lo dije por fastidiarte un poco- señaló. –Mis intereses están puestos en alguien más- la miró con soberbia. –el pequeño es todo tuyo-

-baka, yo no soy como tú- Sakuno miraba todo bastante extrañada, parecían ser muy agradables en ese colegio, incluso supuestos rivales se gastaban bromas y competían con sarcasmos, todo en un clima armónico, claro se notaba que las recién llegadas no eran muy humildes, pero desagradables no eran, chicas así se encontraban en todos lados y en Alemania abundaban, estaba acostumbra a tratar con ese tipo de gente.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, este cambio de aire le resultara beneficioso.

…

Recogió las cosas que debía llevar al colegio, echó una última mirada por si olvidada algo, al sentir que no lo hacía se decidió a emprender camino hacia la salida, pero unos suaves pasos, lo hicieron voltear para enfrentar la calida mirada de su madre.

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó con dulce tono.

-sí- contestó monocorde.

-ya veo- sonrió sin ganas la mujer.

-regresaré temprano- ese era su modo de calmar a la gente, no explícitamente sólo con las palabras necesarias y volteó para irse.

-Ryoma…- la súplica en la voz de su madre fue más de lo que se permitió soportar. –tu padre quiere que el caso sobre la muerte de tu hermano no se sobrescriba… quiere llevar la causa desde Japón, los abogados le sugirieron un careo con los testigos, será el primero de este tipo…- la mujer contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. –Sólo quiero saber si estás de acuerdo- finalizó.

-por mí no hay problema- ¿desinterés? Eso jamás, si le interesaba solo que no quiso hacerlo notar, sería darle más beneplácito al doloroso tema.

-entiendo…- murmuró no era fácil para una madre llevar un tema tan delicado a niveles de conocimiento público, segura estaba que no podría sobrellevarlo como correspondía, o como la gente esperaría de ella, si lloraba en pleno tribunal sería débil y si no hacía sería indolente. Su marido y su hijo no tendrían que finir nada dado que de ellos nada se esperaba. Siempre supo que su condición de mujer sería de poca ayuda en situaciones que requerían de carácter, mordió su labio para acallar sus emociones que amenazaban con estallar, su hijo la observó un momento tratando de buscar la respuesta a la interrogante que acababa de formularse en su cabeza ¿realmente quería saber quién y por qué razón mató a su hermano? Tal vez era mejor no saberlo.

-es tarde, me tengo que ir…-

-lo sé, disculpa, no quise entretenerte-

-no hay problema, nos vemos- él salió de escena con una extraña sensación que no supo definir, mientras su madre cerraba sus ojos con derrota y emprendía retorno a la cocina.

…

La segunda jornada daba inicio y la desesperación de la chica de coletas ante un _imposible _ejercicio de cálculo de pendiente era evidente.

-no, no y no… ¡esto es realmente irrealizable!- estalló con ira, todos en el salón voltearon a verla con malos ojos, el profesor bufó y meneó la cabeza en desaprobación.

-señorita Osakada, por favor sea tan amable de guardar silencio- pidió este.

-¿guardar?- preguntó con confusión, qué frase tan ridícula, el silencio no era algo que se pudiera guardar y cuando estaba apunto de replicar fue Ann quien le ahorró la humillación de ser el hazme reír de todos los presentes.

-ya Tomo-chan- susurró. –esto no es tan complicado, déjame ayudarte-

-está bien- aceptó, había pensado dejar esa materia de lado, pero en vista que le ofrecía ayuda la tomó sin dudarlo.

Sakuno continúo con la vista fija en el papel que tenía sobre la mesa, su clase optativa de arte había sido un total fracaso y era simplemente por falta de talento, no pintaba, nunca le había quedado bien un maldito dibujo y cuando el tutor les dijo que pintaran con óleo fue el colmo de males.

Exhaló aire con derrota cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta, en Alemania no se les permitía el ingreso a los alumnos atrasados, pero en Japón parecía ser distinto dado que su maestro se puso de pie con la clara intención de abrir.

-señor Echizen- escuchó decir al profesor y el apellido repercutió con fuerza en su cabeza ¿Echizen? Era imposible.

Alzó la vista rogando por algún alcance de apellido, pero tembló notoriamente cuando lo vio.

Alto, de complexión atlética, cabello negro con fulgores verdosos y mirada seria, fue como volver a ver a su sensei, aunque más joven y fue ahí cuando asoció datos.

"_ayer llamé a mi hermano, le hablé sobre ti…"_

Hermano, Ryoga-san tenía un hermano que vivía en Japón, la suerte definitivamente no estaba con ella, si realmente Dios existía no se estaba pronunciando.

-Sakuno ¿sucede algo? Estás pálida- una voz lejana fue todo lo que llegó a sus oídos.

Este era el fin para ella, cómo podría mirar a ese chico sin sufrir la culpa de no haber evitado la muerte de su hermano.

El valor que se había inferido horas antes se había esfumado y no parecía querer regresar.

Una cruel y maldita ironía.

**Continuará**

Esto es todo por ahora, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review o a quienes dejaron esta historia como alerta, espero no haberlos decepcionado, acepto cualquier crítica o sugerencia, tengo ideado los siguientes caps, pero nada es inamovible, así que si algo no les gusta sólo háganmelo saber.

Contestaría los reviews, pero está prohibido, aunque sepan que los leí y me motivaron a seguir.

Nos leemos pronto.

BS 


	3. Protección

**Declaración:**si bien esta historia es mía, los personajes no lo son, así como tampoco la historia original del príncipe del tenis cuyos datos me son la base de sustento del fic.

**Capítulo II**

Protección

Lo tenía tan cerca, sólo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, no sabía por qué en medio de su letargo se dejó arrastrar por sus compañeras hacia cualquier sitio y terminó junto a él, Ryoma Echizen, se sentía tan disminuida teniéndole tan cerca, su mirada penetrante de un extraño color dorado; no parecía ser amable, no como su maestro, su querido maestro; se habían hecho las presentaciones pertinentes, aunque ella no mencionó su apellido, tal vez él podría reconocerla, pensó, a nadie le extrañó.

-¿y qué dices Momo-senpai?- insistió la joven del lunar.

-pues... no sé…- dudaba el chico.

-vamos, se te da bien, ayúdame, vamos…- continuó.

-ya basta, te dije, Tomo-chan, que yo te ayudaría ¿por qué le pides ayuda a él?- dijo Ann notablemente indignada.

-pues porque le va bien en matemática y ya rindió nuestro grado, así que sabe lo que nos preguntarán en el examen- sonrió con alegría cuando una idea se vino a su cabeza. –Apropósito por esas casualidades de la vida, no tendrías el examen del año pasado- el mayor se sorprendió y ella rectificó inmediatamente. –Sólo para estudiar con una base, no es trampa, bajo ningún punto de vista-

-pues…- meditó un rato antes de aventurarse a dar un respuesta. –creo que lo tengo junto a mis textos antiguos… lo buscaré-

-gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, eres grande…- no paraba de hablar la chica de coletas, Sakuno sólo la sintió cuando esta, en medio de sus emoción, se le lanzó encima, ella no hizo nada, su atención estaba puesta en el de ojos dorados que sostenía la vista en un indescifrable punto del espacio.

-traidora- susurró Ann, la que pronto desvió la vista, sólo un momento, pero fue lo suficiente como para encontrarse con la de Echizen, no supo definir su expresión, lo conocía hacia tiempo, más incluso que cualquiera de sus compañeros, era cercana a la familia, no tanto como quisiera, pero más que cualquiera, hubiese querido acompañarlo en el complicado momento por el que estaba pasando, pero era exponerse demasiado, sus reacciones eran inesperadas y con lo cerrado que solía ser no se aventuraría a recibir un "estoy bien" vacío e inexpresivo.

-eh… los senpais vienen, supongo que tienen que entrenar- comentó Tomoka. – ¡Los alentaré hasta quedar sin voz!- gritó, definitivamente esa chica tenía poco tacto, o le faltaba madurar, pero era muy dulce, una linda persona, eso Sakuno lo podía apostar.

Prefirió distraer su atención un poco y fue entonces cuando entre el tumulto pudo divisar a un chico de lentes que reconoció inmediatamente, definitivamente todo estaba en su contra.

-ellos son los titulares del club de tenis, Sakuno- le dijo Ann, quiso ahorrar el "lo sé" que se atoró en su garganta, el día que pensó no podía ser peor se estaba arruinando a cada momento.

-chicos preséntense- habló Momoshiro. –No ven que está aquí la nueva alumna de Seigaku-

-oh… ya veo, disculpen, pero no la había notado- dijo uno. –Soy Syūsuke Fuji- se presentó alguien cuya voz no supo identificar, no prestó la más mínima atención, su vista seguía fija en uno en particular.

-Oishi Syuichiroh, encantado de conocerte- otro más, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar.

-Eiji Kikumaru, pero puedes llamarme como gustes-

-soy Takashi Kawamura- este hizo una reverencia, que ella por inercia correspondió.

-Sadaharu Inui- apenas y lo miró, de seguro esos chicos debían estar pensado que era muy descortés, pero ¿cómo ser cortés cuando en frente de ella tenía una persona que podría cambiar su nueva vida y transformarla en un infierno con sólo unas palabras?

-viborita, preséntate- picó el de ojos lilas.

-¿a quién llamas víbora?- preguntó con ira uno de los chicos, su aspecto daba algo de temor, aunque lo pasó por alto.

-a ti- contraatacó. Y antes de que se armara una pelea de proporciones alguien intervino, uno de los que se presentó al principio, no escuchó el nombre así que no sabía quien era.

-perdónalos, son así todo el tiempo, el del pañuelo es Kaoru Kaidoh, a Momo ya lo conoces- le dijo conciliador Fuji. –y el es nuestro capitán Kunimitsu Tezuka-

"_Saku-chan, te presento a mi cuñado, bueno casi cuñado, Kunimitsu Tezuka, el novio de mi prima, está aquí por motivos de salud… es tenista, capitán del equipo donde está chibi-suke, como sabes Munich tiene el mejor centro de rehabilitación de tenistas en toda orbe…"_

Y el mundo se borró para ella, si algo de esperanza quedaba en que fuese sólo una visión de su traicionera mente, esta fue confirmada, no supo si él la reconoció, pero si lo hizo no lo dio a demostrar, no hubo recriminaciones, sólo un asentimiento con la cabeza, él no miró a Echizen como ella esperaba, sólo empuñó su raqueta.

-encantado- su voz varonil tal y como la recordaba sonaba tranquila.

-soy Sakuno Ryu…- silencio, no pudo seguir. No mientras Echizen estuviera ahí.

-ne, Saku-chan- advirtió Tomoka al verla.

-d-disculpen, olvidé algo, t-tengo que irme… - sus nervios, sus malditos nervios actuaban justo en el momento menos indicado.

-no hay problema, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Ann.

Y con pasos torpes emprendió rombo a algún lugar lo más lejos posible de ellos.

…

Era todo por el día y Ryoma sentía que haber golpeado la pelota contra pared había sido la mejor terapia que podía haber recibido, el remedio más económico que podría conocer y su efectividad era indudable.

Perfecto.

El agua que corría por su desnudo cuerpo no se comparaba con eso.

Las contradicciones de su mente quedaron por un momento en el olvido, sólo por el momento, pero alivianaron la carga.

Lo que sí lo tenía intrigado, aunque parcialmente, era la chica nueva, tal vez de ser otra, como tantas que habían llegado en el tiempo que estaba en esa escuela, le hubiese dado lo mismo, pero algo en ella, no sabía qué, le intrigaba, tal vez la culpa con la que lo miraba, cuando se dignaba a hacerlo, porque lo esquivaba, era despistado, no lo negaba, pero no ciego, ni mucho menos tonto, por lo que sí percibió que lo estaba evitando y lo miraba cuando él no lo hacía.

Extraña.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que se estuviera volviendo paranoico, sería normal, pensó, la muerte de un hermano en tan raras circunstancias podía perturbar la mente de cualquiera, y él no sería la excepción.

Salió de la ducha para dirigirse al vestidor del instituto, cubierto sólo por una toalla, prometió llegar temprano a su casa y lo haría, claro que no tanto como su madre había pensado.

-es culpa de Tezuka-buchou- susurró, recordando lo dicho por Momo.

…

La indecisión no era uno de sus defectos precisamente, pero no podía negar que estaba lo suficientemente tenso como para voltear e irse.

Se regañó mentalmente por el hecho de pensar algo como eso.

Suspiró por última vez antes de enfrentarse a la mirada de su ex novia, tocó el timbre como solía hacerlo cuando aún salía con ella.

Sonó un par de veces, quizá más, no lo supo, hasta que alguien salió a recibirlo, era ella, como era lógico siempre era ella quien atendía a las visitas, muy conveniente cuando quería verla sin enfrentarse a sus tíos, quiso borrar todo pensamiento referente a su fallida relación.

-Kuminitsu- soltó en su estupor la muchacha.

-buenas tardes, Nanako- intentó sonar frío, aunque ella notó un atisbo de incomodidad en su voz.

-pasa por favor, mis tíos están en jardín trasero- pidió haciéndose a un lado para darle paso, pero él no se movió.

-así está bien, lo que tengo que decir no demorará- una sonrisa amarga afloró en los labios femeninos por un momento llegó a pensar que todo se solucionaría, pero al parecer esta era una visita que no era referente a ellos.

-entiendo ¿es sobre Ryoma-san?- preguntó, era la única posibilidad que se le vino a la mente.

-sí- contestó el capitán. Ella se alarmó y abrió la boca, mas él la detuvo antes de que emitiera sonido. –Todo marcha bien, no es precisamente algo que le haya pasado o haya hecho, es más bien algo que lo atañe-

-¿algo que lo atañe?- preguntó la chica sin comprender.

-es sobre su hermano- respondió simplemente.

-¿sobre Ryoga-san?- la dulce mirada femenina se tiñó de dolor. –espera, no hablemos algo referente a mi difunto primo aquí, mis tíos podrían escuchar-

-dijiste que estaban…-

-lo sé, pero…- miró hacia atrás. –No sé por cuanto tiempo, espera voy por una chaqueta- y no esperó respuesta sólo entró a la casa, dejándolo solo parado junto a la puerta.

…

Llorar era lo único que le quedaba, nunca se imaginó así. Ella nunca se metía en problemas, nunca fue una chica problemática, jamás le dio motivos a la gente para que dijera algo sobre ella

Y ahora…

Todo en su mundo se estaba desmoronando.

Desde pequeña siempre fue la consentida de sus padres, no sufrió ataques de celos cuando nacieron sus hermanos menores, nunca replicaba nada, rara vez lloraba, tenía el respeto de sus compañeros, aunque no tenía amigos ya que su vida la dedicó íntegramente al piano.

Y se arrepentía de ello.

¡Toda una vida entregada a un instrumento que nunca más volvería a tocar!

Pero era una promesa y la cumpliría.

A su parecer era una buena forma de cerrar un capitulo doloroso, pero no, no lo era porque justo ahora se veía enfrentada a tratar con el hermano de su maestro y sentir que su vida pendía de un hilo con la presencia de un tenista que había conocido en Alemania.

También se sumaba el hecho de que tendría que declarar nuevamente sobre una situación que comenzaba a superarla y amenazaba con provocarle un colapso nervioso.

-Abuela, te extraño tanto- susurró, su cuarto oscuro con la noche ficticia de las cortinas corridas le daba algo de tranquilad, algo de calma, algo de privacidad para volver a llorar.

…

La cafetería era un buen lugar para charlar, muchas parejas se juntaban ahí.

Al menos con eso se encontró él cuando entró junto a Nanako.

-dime qué es lo que pasa, Kumi-kun- rogó la muchacha frente a él, su expresión de angustia no le era agradable, debía estar realmente preocupada como para volver a llamarlo como lo hacía cuando estaban juntos.

-sucede que…- cerró los ojos rogando por encontrar las palabras correctas. -¿recuerdas a Ryuzaki Sakuno?- preguntó.

-¿la chica a la que mi primo le daba clases en Alemania?- indagó confusa, él asintió. -¿qué pasa con ella?- no encontró relación lógica con esa chica, lo poco que la conoció le pareció una buena niña, delicada y simpática, además había tenido el placer de escuchar como tocaba el piano, tenía una talento indudable.

-está en Japón- soltó como si nada, ante el desconcierto de la chica frente a él.

-no entiendo…-

-sé que el día de la muerte de Ryoga, ella tenía clases con él-

-¿cómo?-

-el tiempo que estuve en Alemania compartí con Ryoga lo suficiente como para saber algunas cosas de ellos… había días en que se juntaban fuera de horario para ensayar- dijo de manera simple.

-entonces ¿crees que sea ella la testigo protegida?-

-es probable-

-¿la viste, no?- preguntó exaltada. – ¿Le preguntaste si sabe algo?- explotó finalmente.

-no- la cortó inmediatamente cuando la vio perder la calma. –sólo estuve son ella un momento, se fue antes de que pudiera acercarme, en todo caso no le habría preguntado nada-

-¿cómo puedes decir algo como eso?- exclamó con indignación. –Mi primo te apreciaba mucho, te ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo, te apoyó en un país donde nadie te conocía, hizo contactos con los mejores terapeutas de Alemania en el ámbito deportivo para que tu lesión sanara- amargas lágrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

-lo sé, y lo aprecio, pero Nanako lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Echizen-

-Ryoma-san no hará nada- sentenció con convicción.-él no le hará daño, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-está herido, un hombre herido puede actuar incluso fuera de su costumbre-

-¿es tu caso?- la chica buscó sus ojos. –dime si es tu caso, estás herido… yo aún te amo-

-Nanako- para él no era un tema sencillo, reconocer sus sentimientos no era su fuerte.

-sólo quería que lo supieras- sonrió con dolor. –veo que es tarde ahora-

-no es el momento- suspiró él. –será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte-

-entiendo- ambos se pusieron de pie y él pagó la cuenta, poco habían ingerido para el tiempo que habían estado ahí.

La caminata fue corta, ella quería besarlo como antes y recargarse en su brazo, para caminar sintiendo la seguridad que él inspiraba, llenarse con su fragancia varonil y ser recibida por sus fuertes brazos. Sus pensamientos divagaban sin control y antes de los que esperó estaba afuera de la residencia Echizen.

-gracias por acompañarme- agradeció con una sonrisa forzada.

-no importa- contestó el capitán, Nanako iba a voltear para entrar a su casa cuando él la detuvo. –Mañana pasaré por ti después del entrenamiento-

-¿q-qué?- articuló con sorpresa y emoción.

-ahora no es el momento, mañana tal vez lo sea, nos vemos- y simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue.

Nanako sintió su mundo volver a girar y sus emociones desbordarse de manera vertiginosa, una esperanza y estaba segura que su relación no podría quebrarse por un tonto malentendido.

Con su corazón latiendo de manera desbocada entró a la casa y fue cuando el golpe de realidad cayó sobre ella, el silencio sepulcral taladró sus oídos y la conversación con Tezuka cobró sentido.

Ryuzaki Sakuno

Ella podía ser la clave para encontrar la justicia que tanto buscaban los Echizen.

Una idea se planteó en su mente y pensó que podría ejecutarla antes de que una tormenta se desatara.

…

Ann sintió el frío del ambiente golpear contra su rostro cuando abrió la ventana de su habitación, estaría sola una temporada, su querido hermano Kippei había tenido que viajar por asuntos de negocios en los que ella no se entrometía y sobre su padre y su nueva esposa no quería saber, el cuerpo de su madre de seguro estaba intacto en su lecho de muerte cuando su padre ya estaba buscando jovencitas.

Fue la primera decepción que éste le dio.

Su tío Nanjiroh, hermano de su madre, se mostró molesto con la actitud de su cuñado.

-y era de esperar- dijo. –Mi padre pareció esperar la muerte de mamá… si tan sólo hubiese existido la posibilidad de un transplante- lloró con amargura. –…Tal vez ella estaría viva y yo no estaría sola-

La muchacha siempre parecía rebosar de alegría, pero el día de hoy luego de ver a su primo sintió el peso de la muerte nuevamente junto a ella

-Ryoga, querido primo, te fuiste tan pronto, te quedaba tanto por vivir, auque el tiempo que estuviste bastó para conocer lo linda persona que eras, un galán a toda prueba y un gran amigo- declaró mirando a las estrellas y recordando que de pequeña le encantaba hablar con él sobre el tema que fuera, siempre disfrutaba el estar juntos.

Ella quería saber que era lo que había sucedido en realidad, tantas cosas no encajaban, tanto misterio que no encontraba respuesta.

Y estaba segura que todos ocultaban algo.

Su teléfono móvil sonó y ella parpadeó confundida lo buscó sobre la mesita de noche y leyó el nombre en el visor, este titiló sin control el nombre y número de quien llamaba.

-¿Nanako?- se preguntó que querría a esta hora y sin más apretó el botón. –moshi moshi-

-Ann, disculpa que te moleste ¿estabas durmiendo?- inquirió algo preocupada la chica desde la otra línea.

-no, estaba despierta ¿pasa algo?- contestó intrigada, Nanako solía llamarla, pero no a esas horas y si lo hacía por lo general era al teléfono de su casa, el personal sólo cuando era necesario.

-necesito tu ayuda- la menor se sorprendió ante eso y pensó, erróneamente, en que era relacionado con el capitán del equipo de tenis de su escuela.

-dime en qué te puedo ayudar, prima-

-sólo quiero que te acerques a Sakuno Ryuzaki, que la cuides y, de ser posible, ayúdame a acercarme a ella- pidió con dulce tono.

-Nana-chan… ¿podrías explicarme por qué?- la petición era bastante extraña.

-escucha, sé que puedo confiar en ti y en tu buen juicio por eso te contaré un secreto-

-dime, sea lo que sea yo te apoyaré- dijo Ann con seguridad y Nanako sonrió con alegría.

-Kumi-kun y yo creemos que ella es la testigo protegida en el caso de la muerte de Ryoga-san- Ann ahogó la exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿c-cómo?- preguntó incrédula.

-es sólo una suposición, pero de todas manera quiero evitarle dolor a esa chica-

-Nana-chan, espera, vamos demasiado rápido ¿por qué ella debería saber qué paso con Ryoga?-

-pues porque era su pupila en Munich- explicó.

-¿cómo estás tan segura?- seguía dudando la joven Tachibana.

-porque la conocí en uno de mis viajes a Alemania ¿recuerdas que Kumi-kun estuvo en tratamiento por una lesión una temporada en la ciudad de Munich?-

-claro que lo recuerdo, lloraste como una semana porque él se tenía que ir- rememoró la rubia.

-no es para tanto- contrarió. –lo extrañaba mucho-

-lo sé, lo amas mucho ¿no?-

-sí- contestó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que por lógica Ann no pudo detectar, pero logró imaginarlo. –Pero ese no era el punto- intentó cambiar el tema. –lo que quiero es que esa chica esté bajo tu protección, yo lo haría, pero no quiero que sospeche de mí-

-no quieres que crea que te acercas a ella para sonsacar datos sobre la muerte de mi primo-

-exacto, Ann-

-cuenta conmigo-

-te lo agradezco mucho, aunque tienes que tener en cuenta una cosa-

-¿qué cosa?-

-habrá un careo-

-¿un careo?- susurró recelosa.

-así es, el tío quiso seguir el caso desde Japón, lo más probable es que se enfrente a la familia Echizen, por primera vez-

-no puedo creerlo, la harán trizas- soltó sin pensar.

-Kumi-kun cree lo mismo que tú, al parecer la única que piensa distinto soy yo- Nanako suspiró con derrota.

-pues… es que… ay prima, sabes que los Echizen son personas difíciles-

-tú eres una Echizen también-

-por lo mismo lo digo- Nanako, desde la otra línea soltó una suave risa. –entonces todo apunta a que quieres que la cuide de Ryoma ¿no?-

-exactamente, linda, eso es lo que quiero-

-así será, la cuidaré como si lo estuviera haciendo contigo-

-muchas gracias, ahora te dejo, no quiero que a mis tíos les perturbe mi ausencia-

-¿ausencia? ¿Dónde estás, Nana-chan?-

-en el jardín, no quería que escucharan nuestra conversación-

-comprendo, vuelve a la casa, tontita, comienza a hacer frío, no querrás resfriarte- reprendió Tachibana falsamente molesta.

-está bien, nos vemos, cuídate mucho-

-sí, prima lo haré, tú también cuídate- ambas colgaron y Ann sonrió, Sakuno Ryuzaki ¿sería ella la persona que los ayudaría a dilucidar el misterio que rondaba la muerte de su primo?

De corazón esperaba que sí.

**Continuará**

Espero que este capítulo no haya decepcionado, la verdad me gusta mucho la pareja de Tezuka y Nanako, por eso es que les di tanto espacio, pero es importante para la continuidad del fic.

Agradezco el apoyo de quienes dejaron un review, pusieron esta historia en aleta o agregaron a favoritos.

Nos estamos viendo.

BS


	4. Confrontación

**Declaración:** Pot no es mío, de ser así sería rica… pensándolo bien intentaré robarlo, pero eso es otra historia.

**Capítulo III**

Confrontación 

Enfrentarse a esa fría mirada todas las mañanas le carcomía el alma, no sabía si podría con esa carga, verlo serio todo el tiempo no le gustaba, sentía que era su culpa y para su desgracia sus compañeros no eran de ayuda.

La arrastraban continuamente a estar cerca del chico de ojos dorados, la única que parecía solidarizar en parte con ella, sin saber la razón, era Ann, que muchas veces la apartaba del grupo con cualquier excusa.

Aunque eso no quitaba que Tomoka le mantuviera informada de la vida del muchacho y ahora supiera casi todo de él, era extraño, pero estaba capacitada a contestar, sin errores, un cuestionario sobre el chico, que podía incluir desde su comida favorita: pescado frito, aunque en general le gustaba la comida japonesa, pasando por su color favorito: plateado y llegando incluso a la marca y modelo de su raqueta: Bridgestone Dynabeam Grandea.

Lo extraño era que a pesar de todo le tomaba atención a lo que Osakada de decía.

Aunque la chica de coletas no sabía todo de él.

Cosas que ella sospechaba, aunque, naturalmente, no podía corroborar.

Todo lo que Tomoka sabía de él se refería a lo externo, lo observable, lo que cualquiera que pusiera un poco de atención notaría.

Pero ¿Quién era Ryoma Echizen realmente? ¿Qué se ocultaba tras sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados?

Estaba segura que nadie podría dar una buena respuesta, ni siquiera su familia, el chico era cerrado con todo el mundo, no se le conocían conquistas ni siquiera de corta data y sus amigos parecían durar lo que el tiempo de escuela, exceptuando Momoshiro con quien pasaba más tiempo, pero dudaba que el titular de negros cabellos pudiera responder una pregunta compleja referente a sus amigo.

Respiró hondo y se sintió ridícula por estar pensando en ese chico y no concentrarse en estudiar, que era lo realmente importante. Pero es que simplemente no podía, no teniendo en cuenta que se acercaba el momento de que se enfrentaran en un tribunal.

El abogado de su familia, que no era más que un protector de sus derechos, le había dicho que no estaría cara a cara con la familia Echizen, pero no estaba segura.

Los errores en el proceso eran posibles ¿no podría ser ella el margen de error que dejaba el sumario?

-Dios, sería desastroso- sollozó y maldijo a sus hormonas por hacer gala justo en ese momento.

Miró la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared de su habitación.

-es tarde- susurró.

Apagó la lámpara que hacía poco le proporcionaba luz artificial.

Intentó dormir, pero sólo consiguió rememorar poco a poco sus días en Seigaku. Apenas una semana y se sentía cómoda, más incluso de lo que llegó a imaginar, lo más complejo era evitar al capitán del equipo de tenis, pero este no parecía interesado en ella.

Aunque no podía negar que extrañaba tocar el piano. Cada vez que pasaba por fuera del salón de música sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal y las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a picar como si rogaran que sus yemas hicieran contacto con las suaves teclas de aquel noble instrumento.

Pero era en ese momento en que la imagen ensangrentada de su mentor volvía a aparecer.

Él, cuyo cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el magnifico piano del instituto con los ojos a medio cerrar y sus labios entreabiertos para decir sus últimas palabras dirigidas a ella.

Y pensar que todo eso tendría que decirlo detrás de un biombo.

…

Cuándo había amanecido, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, ni siquiera supo cuando se había dormido, ni cuanto había sido, sólo estaba conciente de que ese día tendría que escuchar a los testigos en el caso de la muerte de su hermano, lo más probable es que el sueño lo agarrara en pleno tribunal, porque dudaba que algo nuevo pudiera salir de la boca de ellos.

Se desperezó con esfuerzo y se puso de pie rápidamente, se daría una ducha con esencias frutales esta vez, tenía una colección realmente nutrida, de todo sitios, muchos habían sido regalos de su difunto hermano, cada vez que iba de viaje le enviaba una encomienda repleta de las más diversas, finas y costosas que encontraba, a su hermano le gustaba lo ostentoso, él era más simple en ese aspecto, pero no se medía a la hora de tomar un baño, era entonces en que su perspectiva cambiaba, realmente valía la pena gastar un poco más para darse un lujo mayor.

Podía pasar horas encerrado en el baño, era la única obsesión que se permitía tener, aparte del tenis claro, el resto no era nada atrayente a sus ojos.

Nada.

Se desnudó lentamente con la clara intención de pasar largo rato en el yacuzzi, relajó sus músculos al máximo y cerró los ojos, el suave aroma a frutas silvestres arremetió con fuerza sus sentidos.

Exquisito.

No midió el tiempo en la bañera, es que sólo quienes han sentido tal relajo podrían imaginar lo grata que fue su estancia en ese lugar.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final y éste llegó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Comprendió que tenía que prepararse.

-Ryoma-san- era su prima, estaba seguro. –es hora de que te vistas- añadió con ternura.

-ok- contestó monocorde.

-tu ropa está sobre la cama- dijo antes de retirarse.

Él se quejó cuando se puso de pie, el frío lo atacó sin piedad, el agua estaba a una temperatura bastante agradable y el contraste fue abismal.

Sin importarle su desnudez observó la ropa tendida sobre su lecho: formal, un saco y un pantalón de fina tela que se había comprado para una gala cuando el equipo de tenis había ganado un campeonato y estúpidamente les pidieron vestir en de manera elegante para recibir los honores correspondientes.

Este era un contraste mucho mayor al sentido hacía un momento.

…

Ann estaba nerviosa, mucho más que nerviosa si le preguntaban, el temido día había llegado y dos bancos en su salón se encontraban vacíos.

-¿todo bien?- susurró una voz detrás de ella.

-Tomo-chan- dijo con sorpresa la chica. –me asustaste-

-ey, ni que fuera Kaidoh para provocarte susto- se defendió con humor la muchacha, pero no logró que su amiga dejara su tensión a un lado. –Ann…- la llamó con suavidad.

-Tomo-chan, lo sabes ¿no?- la aludida negó. –Hoy es el día en que declararán los testigos sobre la muerte de mi primo- aclaró.

-por eso Ryoma-sama no está aquí ¿verdad?- Ann afirmó con su cabeza. –Debe ser tan duro vivir algo como eso, si algo le pasara a alguno de mis hermanitos yo sé que sería de mí-

-sí, definitivamente, si yo perdiera Kippei, moriría, es todo lo que tengo-

-este tipo de cosas me hacen valorar lo que tengo-

-también a mí-

-pero basta de pensar en cosas tristes, estamos en nuestro descanso… y ya que ni siquiera nos dignamos a salir a tomar una bocanada de aire escucha lo que tengo que decir- Tomoka habló más rápido de lo normal.

-déjame adivinar Kaoru-senpai te hizo un nuevo desplante ¿no?- aseveró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿cómo supiste?- se alteró la de coletas.

-pues porque parece estar escrito en tu cara-

-ah… es que es muy tonto, pero no importa, lo que realmente me tiene feliz es esto- la niña extendió un papel que Ann tomó dudosa.

-esto es un…-

-correo electrónico que imprimí para mostrárselo a Saku-chan y a ti- completó con orgullo.- es una lástima que no viniera, pero se lo mostraré después de seguro estará feliz por mí, igual que tú, porque estás feliz por mí ¿no?- curioseó con una falsa mirada de inocencia.

-pues… claro, pero me parece algo…- miró el papel con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Sicopático-

-claro que no, es romántico que es muy distinto-

-esto dice que alimentas sus fantasías, amiga… no le veo lo romántico-

-es sólo falta de sutileza, pero te aseguro que debe ser muy tímido y lindo-

-¿debe ser?-

-claro, no lo conozco- a Ann poco faltó para sus ojos saltaran de sus cuencas.

-¿c-cómo?- preguntó incrédula. -¡¿estás loca?- explotó.- no sabes cuantas chicas han sido secuestradas y ultrajadas por tipos que se hacen pasar por jóvenes admiradores con la perversa idea de hacerles daño-

-ya, ya- cortó la risueña muchacha. –No es para tanto-

-¿cómo que no?- preguntó con indignación Tachibana.

-pues no- Tomoka la observó para luego reír, Ann alzó una ceja para mostrar su confusión. –por lo menos tu mirada cambió y ya no te vez triste- Ann se sorprendió, mas luego sonrió sinceramente.

-gracias- susurró.

…

-bien, pequeña, di todo lo que viste, no omitas nada, sólo trata de estar tranquila ¿entendido?- Sakuno asintió ante los dichos del abogado.

-sí, lo haré- aseguró convencida.

-bien, linda, si todo sale bien ahora no tendrás que volver a un careo de este tipo- el hombre la miró con dulzura. –He visto muchas personas en tu situación… y me imagino que esto te provoca temor, pero si dices todo lo que sabes entonces no habrá problema- sonrió.

-lo que me preocupa es otra cosa- reconoció con la vista gacha.

-¿la reacción de la familia?- preguntó y la chica le dio a entender con su silencio que así era.

"…_en este mundo las personas siempre son más crueles que los hechos mismos, una vez escuché que la justicia es mutua; la compasión, en cambio, no lo es…" _

¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso? Se lo había dicho su fallecido maestro cuando ella leía un libro sobre espartanos y atenienses y en ese momento se había reído al no encontrarle sentido, pero ahora…

Una palmada en su hombro la sacó de se ensimismamiento; era el momento.

Un pequeño pasillo la condujo hacia una mampara, dentro de la diminuta cabina había una silla de madera con un cojín rojo de satín, un trozo de madera, adherido al biombo, sobresalía levemente, sobre éste un micrófono, pensó que parecía más un confesionario que cualquier otra cosa.

Irónico.

Tomó asiento con cautela, sintió como si las miradas de todos los presentes se posaran en ella.

-como si fuese a dar un concierto- habló bajo.

Ridículo, la comparación, era realmente ridícula.

La voz lejana del juez, al que veía levemente por medio de un polarizado vidrio le dio a entender que dicha confrontación llevaba rato de haber empezado.

El gesto de un guardia le advirtió que era su turno.

-este tribunal procederá a escuchar el testimonio de la testigo protegida en el caso del asesinato del joven Echizen Ryoga-

Un temblor recorrió la espalda de la chica, se acercó al micrófono, rozó sus dedos con el objeto y habló casi en un susurró.

…

Para Ryoma las horas previas habían sido demasiado monótonas y lo peor es que tenía que fingir que no se estaba por caer de sueño y tampoco podía hacer muecas sobre lo incomoda que era la maldita corbata.

Todo porque su madre se encontraba a su lado.

Y aunque casi no lo miraba sabía que al mínimo movimiento ésta reaccionaría, incluso ante el más inocente.

No le quedó otra más que intentar prestar algo de atención, pero como supuso no se presentó nada interesante, inclusive su padre parecía decepcionado.

-al demonio- murmuró.

Pensó que su madre se quejaría por su falta de modales, pero no fue así. Le extrañó su comportamiento y fue ahí cuando escuchó como el moderador anunciaba la testigo clave.

La alumna de su hermano.

-recuerde señorita que está bajo juramento- escuchó a la máxima autoridad del lugar.

-lo sé- si llegó a imaginar que escucharía una voz segura y decidida se equivocó; la mujer parecía intimidada.

-relate con claridad y, de ser posible, con la mayor exactitud los hechos acontecidos el día del crimen del joven Echizen- la voz solemne del hombre en el estrado parecía vacía y fue cuando se preguntó si a alguien más aparte de su familia y a él le importaba el caso.

-está bien- aceptó la voz de la testigo. –Ese día, lunes, para ser exacta,- pausó un momento, tal vez, pensó él, buscó las palabras más adecuadas o quizás intentaba recordar. –Habíamos acordado un ensayo en el salón de música-

-¿todos los días lunes ensayaba con Echizen?-

-no, sólo los miércoles y jueves- contestó, Ryoma frunció el ceño, se suponía que debían esperar a que ella hablara, no interrumpirla y mucho menos interrogarla.

-prosiga- la incentivaron.

-se acercaba el aniversario del colegio y Ryoga-san…- su voz se quebró un poco al recordarlo. –quiso que me presentara, muchas veces había tocado el piano frente a personas adultas, conocedores, pero nunca frente a chicos de mi edad, no sabía qué tipo de cosas podría tocar, es decir que les pudiera gustar- para Ryoma eso tenía mucha lógica, él de seguro se dormiría. –por eso me dijo que tenía que preparar un acto dinámico-

"_son chicos y de arte no saben nada"_

Para ella, la voz cálida del hombre resonaba en su cabeza como una dulce sonata.

-pero ese día tuve un examen muy complicado de historia, me tardé más de lo acostumbrado en terminarlo, es más fui la última en salir- agregó. –la maestra de historia me pidió ayuda con unos apuntes y accedí, me arrepiento de ello. –el "por qué" se escapó de la garganta masculina como un murmullo que nadie escuchó.

"_arrepentirse es de cobardes: el pasado pasa, el presente se vive, el futuro aguarda y la vida sigue"_

Sakuno sonrió ante ese recuerdo, pero nadie pudo saberlo, aunque una duda la atacó ¿realmente nadie lo sabría? Miró con cuidado por si se encontraban cámaras de seguridad, no las encontró.

-la hora del ensayo llegó sin darme cuenta, lo juro, cuando vi la hora era tarde, el salón de música estaba lejos del de donde me encontraba por lo que corrí para llegar a tiempo, incluso con mis libros en las manos, no tuve tiempo de dejarlos en mi casillero, en una esquina me encontré con un chico de un grado superior, casi nos estrellamos, pero eso no impidió que soltara mis libros por la impresión, los recogí y él me ayudó, eso me hizo retrasarme más todavía- todo lo retratado no era más que el día de una chica cualquiera en el colegio, al menos eso le parecía al chico de mirada ámbar.

Para Sakuno, en cambio, era muy distinto, rememoraba sin esfuerzo ese día.

-…le agradecí y seguí mi camino, mi mente sólo formulaba posibles excusas para mi retraso, pero no fueron necesarias- su voz se quebró y sollozó sonoramente, la madre de Ryoma a su lado compartió su llanto y su prima, quien hasta ese momento se daba a notar la abrazó por los hombros. –cuando llegué en el pasillo no había nadie, no era raro porque nadie solía frecuentar ese sitio, menos fuera de horario, la puerta del salón estaba abierta, eso llamó mi atención, incluso llegué a pensar que Ryoga-san no había llegado todavía…- suspiró antes de continuar, Ryoma supuso que se acercaba al fin de su relato.

Y aunque así era, era la parte más difícil de contar.

-lo llamé- continuó. –pero no recibí respuesta, por eso entré y entonces…- un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente.

-señorita- llamó el juez.

-p-perdón- ella pareció volver a la realidad. –Fue ahí cuando lo vi, s-su cuerpo e-estaba…- intentó calmarse. –estaba sobre el piano, me aterré y me acerqué… mi idea era ver qué le pasaba, él se negó… me dijo que me fuera, apenas y lo pude escuchar, tenía sangre y hasta ese momento lo había pasado por alto- cada palabra que la mujer detrás de la cámara decía le formaba una visión de los hechos al adolescente sobre la muerte de su hermano. –de pronto me gritó, sabía que ese tipo de cosas me causan miedo, pero en mi estado no me intimidé-

-¿qué fue lo que le dijo?- preguntó el hombre.

-me dijo que era peligroso que siguiera ahí, que los demonios buscarían al ángel, pero me dijo que no llamara a nadie y que escapara-

-¿escapar? ¿Del asesino?-

-eso creo-

-¿no dijo nada más?-

-sólo dijo que…- silencio de parte de la chica e incertidumbre en la audiencia.

"_Encuentra tu gran sueño" _

-¿qué cosa?-

-que encontrara mi gran sueño…- un quejido doloroso escapó de la garganta de la mujer que le había dado la vida al autor de esas palabras, esa frase para la familia era conocida, se la dijo a Ryoma cuando se decidió a hacer del tenis una forma de vida.

-¿algo más?-

-su despedida fue un "mada mada daze"- Ryoma empuñó sus manos, mordió su labio con impotencia y sonrió con dolor.

No había duda que la chica no metía.

Para ese momento la declaración del resto de los testigos había cobrado algo más de sentido, esa chica había aportado un dato importante sin saberlo.

**Continuará**

Oh Dios qué sueño tengo, este capítulo se terminó a las 4 de la madrugada… cualquier error de ortografía o redacción es culpa mía por no revisar con atención y de mi PC por aplicar la autocorrección.

Espero que se entendiese este capítulo, aunque según yo la trama se dilucidó bastante, pero espero que no sea tan obvio

Me estoy esforzando mucho, en serio… es que yo vi esta serie sólo por el tenis (en mi casita todos jugamos tenis en nuestros ratos libres) y es primera vez que trato un tema romántico con estos personajes…

Aunque prometo que no tratará de tenis…

Romance neto… ¡lo juro!

Nos estamos viendo

BS


	5. Turbación

**Declaración: **¿alguien lee esto? De ser así entonces me veré en la obligación de sufrir negando totalmente que esta maravillosa serie sea mía ¡porque no lo es! Es de alguien cuyo nombre no recuerdo… pero definitivamente no me pertenece.

**Capítulo IV**

Turbación 

Por fin podía respirar sin sentir que el hacerlo era un delito, la molesta corbata salió volando antes de que su madre pudiese verlo, su teléfono móvil había sonado poco después de salir del tribunal y con ese pretexto se alejó de su familia.

¿Quería escuchar a su madre llorar y a su padre hablar incoherencias?

No, definitivamente no, además la llamada entrante era muy importante, lo tenía muy claro.

Un amigo no llama por cualquier cosa y mucho menos cuando ese amigo vive en Estados Unidos y una llamada a la tierra del sol naciente le sale tantos dólares.

-Kevin- saludó el ambarino a su interlocutor.

-Echizen Ryoma, tiempo sin saber de ti- le contestó este en perfecto japonés, algo que para Ryoma no era una novedad, aunque lo fue en su minuto, al americano el idioma nipón se le hacía muy sencillo y dicha tierra la había pisado sólo un par de veces considerando además que todas sus visitas habían sido cortas. –Supongo que no esperabas mi llamada-

-no, no la esperaba- aunque tampoco le molestaba y en cierto punto la agradecía.

-espero no haber interrumpido nada- Ryoma escuchó la oración y se dijo que Kevin no tenía idea de lo sucedido, tal vez era bueno partir por ahí, pero antes de decir algo el rubio se adelantó. –si lo hice lo siento, pero esto es muy importante y estoy sacrificando horas de sueño para decirlo, así que seré breve-

-dilo-

-el _Esparta Tennis Club_- declamó solemne el nombre de la institución a la que pertenecía. –Formará una nueva selección- Ryoma se interesó y prestó atención. –Esta vez apostará por una división de elite-

-¿de elite?- preguntó confuso el japonés.

-así es, sólo jugadores de lujo, lo mejor de lo mejor y como soy buen amigo pensé en ti-

-¿estás dentro?- prefirió obviar el egocéntrico comentario del chico, todas las personas a las que conocía se declaraban sus amigos y los que lo eran creían ser los mejores.

-_of course_, soy el mejor, pero en mi lista para el equipo que me pidieron hacer eres el primero-

-me interesa- declaró neutral.

-entonces prepárate y ven lo más pronto posible- a Ryoma le costó comprender el carácter de urgente con el que era presentado el proyecto, erróneamente había pensado que tendría que dar alguna prueba de ingreso, pero todo marchaba demasiado a prisa.

-¿por qué tan pronto?- preguntó.

-pues porque no van a esperarte…- Kevin cayó en cuenta de que no había preguntado si él podía disponer de su tiempo si más. -¿puedes o no?-

-lo dudo-

-_what?_ No puedes decir que no, es una oportunidad única y…-

-mi hermano está muerto- le cortó frío, el norteamericano sintió como su cuerpo se helaba de pronto.

-b-bromeas ¿v-verdad?- articuló a duras penas. Y a pesar que la pregunta era ridícula Ryoma se esforzó por contestar de manera cortés.

-no, es cierto- los ojos azul cielo de Kevin se cerraron con pesar, conocía Ryoga cuando jugaron en el mismo club de tenis.

-lo lamento, no sabía- Ryoma sólo contestó con un gruñido de bajo volumen y de grave tono.

-no se expandido la noticia por lo que veo- la entonación amarga llegó como una cruel oración a los oídos de Kevin-

-no seas macabro, Ryoma- reprendió y a Echizen le impactó el que lo tratara por su nombre a secas ya que tenía la costumbre de anteponer su apellido. –no entiendo tu frialdad, maldita sea, es tu hermano, no es una noticia para publicar en prensa amarillista y sensacionalista-

-no exageres- quiso hacer frente a la anómala reacción de Smith.

-escucha, no me molestaré contigo por esto, supongo que no debes estar bien, por eso lo pasaré por alto, es más, convenceré a los dirigentes del club para que te den algo más de tiempo- el silencio de indicó que su discurso había sido ignorado olímpicamente. –eres todo un caso y a mí me decían que era complicado, pero tú sobrepasas límites…-

-¿eso era todo?- la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba hizo acto de presencia.

-no, lo era, pero ya no… iré a Japón, estaré contigo un tiempo-

-enloqueciste- dictaminó con cansancio, su amigo comenzaba a actuar como un niño, o así lo estaba viendo a él ¿creía acaso que no podría consigo mismo? no lo supo, si era sincero no quería verse rodeado de personas y no es que no apreciara ese tipo de gestos, simplemente era que él nunca pudo actuar así ante nada, con mucha dificultad podía felicitar, agradecer o dar una palabrita de aliento cuando tenía que estrechar la mano de algún desafortunado con el que se había enfrentado, lo que siempre terminaba sonando más a burla que a otra cosa.

-maduré, que es distinto- Kevin se defendió del ataque que consideró mal intencionado

-absurdo, eso no se logra en dos minutos-

-llamaré después para confirmar, recuerda que me debes un partido. _Bye bye see you later_- ¿ignorado? No tenía que decirlo, su amigo le había colgado y no pudo defenderse.

¿Es que Kevin no tenía nada que hacer? Seguro que sí y se retractaría finalmente.

Aunque él no negaba que podría verlo pronto.

-el Esparta… realmente es una oportunidad única- se dijo, conoció el club cuando era un niño y su padre lo llevó para un partido de exhibición en el que participó, recordaba haberse sorprendido y haber preguntado la cantidad de canchas que poseía, en los clubes normales, a lo más podría hallar un par de canchas para partidos oficiales y unas cinco para prácticas de estudiantes, espacios individuales sólo en los más exclusivos, los lanza pelotas no eran muy accesibles en el tiempo en que era un niño, pero ese club rompía cánones, de todo tenía más, mas así como poseía también exigía, la cuota de ingreso era altísima y sus padres no estaban en condiciones de costearlo.

Para su fortuna pudo jugar en esas canchas antes de volver a Japón.

Según su hermano había sido por mérito propio, pero él estaba consiente que Ryoga había movido piezas. Era un hombre con influencias.

Le debía muchas cosas a su hermano y se preguntó si tendría el valor de alguna vez ir al cementerio a verlo.

-los muertos no ven, no sienten, no son nada- murmuró.

Sus pies se movieron solos, no tenía donde ir, estaba con un permiso especial que le permitía faltar al colegio durante todo el día y ni aunque tuviese que volver no lo haría.

Al único lugar al que quería ir era a alguna cancha de tenis callejero, retar a unos cuantos y humillarlos, pero a esa hora todos estarían en clases.

O al menos eso pensó antes de encontrarse con la chica nueva sentada sobre una banca de un parque alimentando unas aves. Alzó la ceja ante tal escena que le pareció infantil y se dispuso a obviarlo por la simple razón de que ella lo hacía con él. Y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque vio como sus largos cabellos caían sobre su rostro y sus hombros temblaban.

No era un conocedor del género femenino, pero eso definitivamente no era normal.

Ser amable una vez no le haría daño, muy por el contrario, pensó, hacerlo de vez en cuando le ayudaría a ganarse un pedacito de cielo.

-tonterías- se dijo.

…

Para Sakuno los instantes posteriores a la declaración habían sido horribles, escuchó perfectamente los llantos y, si bien no pudo verlos, los compartió en soledad, el abogado se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, pero se negó.

Era mejor caminar, sin embargo las fuerzas la abandonaron, culpó a su mala alimentación y decidió sentarse un momento; se sentía patéticamente sola hasta que vio como pequeños pajaritos se acercaban, hurgueteó en su bolso buscando un paquete de galletas que sabía portaba para dárselas a ellos.

-tengan, no tengo hambre- declaró, si alguien hubiese visto como le hablaba a las aves la habría tratado de loca, pero no le importó en ese momento ¿quién podría estar ahí? ¿Alguien se acercaría a ella? No supo por qué, pero sus ojos botaron nuevas lágrimas de manera inconciente, se sintió débil y la vista se le nubló un poco, lo atribuyó directamente a las recientes lágrimas y cual visión frente a ella apareció una lata de Ponta o eso creyó ver sus ojos subieron hasta toparse con la fría mirada dorada de Ryoma Echizen.

-toma- la voz llegó lejana como un murmullo, la chica se espantó y dio un brinco.

-n-no…- Ryoma frunció el ceño sin comprender que estaba diciendo sólo la vio mover los labios e intentar ponerse de pie, para luego ceder y caer sobre al asiento respirando con dificultad.

-¿qué diablos te…?- no continuó porque se percató de la chica estaba muy sonrojada. –Ryuzaki- llamó sosteniéndola por los hombros, la lata de zumo quedó en algún lugar del espacio que no identificó.

Ardía en fiebre y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podía hacer.

¿Una ambulancia? Exageración, además de que tendría que dar alguna explicación y no sabía nada.

¿Llevarla a su casa? La chica parecía ligera y por consiguiente fácil de cargar, pero no tenía idea de donde vivía.

¿Y la de él? Sicopático, pensó.

Bufó y la vio balbucear algo, si no estuviera en ese situación, quizá la habría encontrado adorable, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabeza gacha le brindaban un aspecto inocente y dulce, pero antes de que sus pensamientos le indicaran otra cualidad tomó su celular y le marcó a la única persona que sabía no haría preguntas.

-Nanako- quién más que ella, siempre solucionaba todos los problemas ajenos con buena voluntad.

-Ryoma-san ¿pasa algo?- Ryoma roló los ojos y afirmó con un gruñido.

-es Ryuzaki- los sentidos de Nanako se encendieron rápidamente. –Tiene fiebre-

-¿dónde estás?- para Ryoma el tono empleado fue como el que ocuparía en una situación donde un miembro de su familia estuviera en peligro.

-en el parque cerca de los tribunales de justicia-

-sé donde es, estoy cerca, voy en seguida, quédate ahí- y colgó ¿qué nadie pensaba despedirse de él ese día? era normal que él actuara de ese modo, pero nunca se lo hacían y comenzaba a molestarle.

Además le había pedido quedarse y era claro que no se movería de donde estaba.

Lo estaban subestimando y él sólo estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero nadie lo valoraba.

-e-espera…- la cansada voz de la chica lo hizo mirarla. –y-yo lo… lo siento- habló bajo. –lo siento mucho-

El ambarino se sentó a su lado y la sujetó antes de que perdiera el equilibrio, Ryuzaki parecía huir de su contacto, ante la mínima cercanía se mostraba incomoda y comprobó que no era imaginación suya que esa chica lo evitaba.

Le molestó, las mujeres siempre buscaban su atención de alguna manera y aunque él no se las diera no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

Eso sólo lo hacía él y nadie más.

Por salud mental este día sería borrado de sus recuerdos.

-¡Ryoma-san!- escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó y se encontró con su prima.

-qué rápido…- masculló por lo bajo. La joven lo ignoró y revisó a la chica que parecía empeorar.

-Ryoma-san, tenemos que llevarla a su casa, no está bien- dictaminó y Ryoma negó.

-no sé donde vive-

-Dios, entonces llevémosla a la casa- pero de pronto recordó que para ella no sería grato deberle algo a la familia Echizen. –o mejor aún a la casa de Ann…-

-Ann está en clases-

-no te preocupes no le molestará, son amigas, cárgala, pidamos un taxi- él lo hizo tal y como se le indicó.

Realmente la niña no pesaba casi nada, se le hizo sencillo, aunque ella gimoteó y forcejeó en un principio, al sentirla inmóvil se preguntó se aún estaría conciente y al buscar su rostro lo encontró sonrosado, pero sin signos de dolor.

-Nanako- llamó a su prima cuando ésta detenía un vehiculo.

-súbela- ordenó, Ryoma obedeció y la mayor le indicó al chofer a donde se dirigían, Ryoma acomodó a la inconciente muchacha con sumo cuidado, rozó sus manos sin querer son las de ella y las notó frías.

-demonios- murmuró quitándose el frac y cubriéndola con él, no era experto, pero sabía que la fiebre provoca ese tipo de reacciones.

Nanako por su parte escuchó la maldición de su primo y lo miró con interés cuando se quitó la parte superior de su traje, sonrió al verlo de ese modo, parecía ser atento con ella, no hosco como solía ser con todos.

Un balbuceo atrajo la atención de ambos, ella parecía estar hablando entre sueños, la fiebre estaba aumentando.

-n-no…- Echizen frunció el ceño y Nanako tembló. –no me p-pida que l-lo abandone- fue clara con lo que dijo, pero el ambarino no lo supo interpretar.

-¿de qué habla?- preguntó al aire, Nanako esquivó su mirada y Echizen lo percibió.

-ya llegamos – anunció el chofer. –este es el lugar ¿no?-

-sí, muchas gracias- Nanako le entregó el dinero al hombre, mientras Ryoma bajaba a la chica.

-espero que se mejore, la niña no se ve nada bien- deseó el taxista con sinceridad.

-muchas gracias, Sakuno tiene fiebre, pero ya mejorará- contestó la joven mujer de cabellos azulinos.

-lo espero, señorita, que tenga un buen día-

-también, para usted y nuevamente le doy las gracias- se despidió viendo como su primo sostenía a Ryuzaki y se aproximó a ellos. –espera, llamaré a la puerta- sin más preámbulos se anunció y una mujer adulta los atendió.

-señorita Nanako, joven Ryoma- saludó con respeto, para luego percatarse que el chico llevaba en sus brazos a una niña.

-ayúdenos- pidió Nanako.- esta chica tiene fiebre- la sirvienta se hizo a un lado y les permitió el acceso.

-claro- los condujo a una habitación donde se recibía a los invitados.

Echizen no se detuvo a mirar nada lo referente a la casa, la conocía, pero nunca se fijó en los detalles, simplemente a él ese tipo de cosas le eran indiferentes.

La mujer en sus brazos comenzó a moverse, parecía estar soñando o delirando, se apresuró bastante incomodo por la situación. La sirvienta les indicó una habitación y él entró con ella, la depositó en la cama para no dilatar el escenario, el carmín del rostro de Ryuzaki era intenso. La mucama lo hizo a un lado y le tocó la frente, Ryoma observaba a prudente distancia.

-Dios bendito- le escuchó murmurar. –Traeré paños fríos- y se retiró, Nanako la siguió no sin antes dar un vistazo la mujer tendida en la cama.

La dorada mirada se dirigió nuevamente a ella, aún portaba su saco y aunque ya no parecía sentir frío no se lo quitó, examinó su rostro un momento, el rastro de lágrimas secas era visible ¿por qué estaría llorando? Por lo poco que la conocía siempre parecía estar al borde del llanto sin razón, a su parecer, su frágil contextura daba la impresión de ser muy débil y su falta de carácter ayudaba muy poco.

Se detuvo a analizarla y se reprochó por el hecho de haberla estado observando desde hacía tiempo sin motivo, pensó que se debía a que sus amigos hablaban de ella muy seguido y que compartía con las únicas compañeras con las que hablaba.

La puerta se abrió de presto dejando ver a las dos mujeres que habían salido anteriormente, sin dejar de mirar, ya que era lo único que podía hacer, las vio actuar velozmente y hablar entre ellas, no supo con exactitud de qué, sólo prestó atención cuando escuchó su nombre.

-fue Ryoma-san quien la encontró- dijo su prima y él alzó la ceja ¿ese dato sería importante?

-cielos, hizo muy bien joven; pobre niña este tipo de fiebres dejan muy débil una vez que pasan y con lo delgadita que está- la empleada le dirigía una mirada lastimera.

Y los minutos seguían pasando, Ryoma estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

…

Las bellas flores a sus pies, rojas como la sangre, la tentaban a tomarlas, sus descalzos pies rozaban timadamente con ellas, nadie a su alrededor y no quería ver a nadie tampoco.

El prado era realmente hermoso y sus ojos se deleitaban con la vista. Sakuno lo recorría con una radiante sonrisa, no había experimentado tanta paz desde hacía bastante tiempo.

La tranquilidad que sentía con tan armoniosa soledad no se comparaba con la que sentía cuando nadie la acompañaba. La paz era incomparable.

Notaba su cuerpo más ligero y volátil, un salto de seguro podría elevarla, respiró profundo y una esencia distinta fue lo que recibió.

Una extraña fragancia masculina.

Las imágenes llegaron solas y el prado de flores rojas se volvió un valle de espinas que la herían con cada paso, derramó lágrimas de angustia e intentó quitar el perturbador aroma, pero le fue imposible, se sintió prisionera de pronto en su propio paraíso.

Su cabeza amenazaba con estallar y tomó de ella con fuerza, revivió paso a paso el día en que su vida cambió drásticamente, sangre, gritos, palabras sin sentido y se alteró más.

Se removió quitándose algo de encima y se sintió algo más liberada, lloraba con fuerza.

-Sakuno- la llamó una voz familiar. –Tranquila, no pasa nada- ¿alguien estaba con ella? Recordaba que todo el tiempo estuvo sola.

-Saku-chan- alguien acarició su rostro y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al principio no pudo distinguir nada más que manchas y no logró enfocar imagen alguna, por lo que agudizó la vista y arrugó la frente.

-¿dónde estoy?- articuló a penas o eso creyó hacer, intentó sentarse en la cama, pero las manos de alguien se lo impidieron.

-no te muevas, tuviste una fiebre muy alta- la nítida visión de Ann llegó a su retina.

-Saku-chan ¿estás bien?- otra voz que conoció rápidamente.

-Tomoka- habló bajo. –Estoy bien- sonrió, pero una mueca de dolor se dejó ver.

-eso no creo que sea producto de la fiebre ¿te duele el cuerpo?- preguntó Tachibana, ella asintió. –No puedo creer que mi primo sea tan brusco- murmuró y Sakuno no logró escuchar, sólo se concentró en calmar el malestar que la aquejó repentinamente.

-Ann- reprochó la chica del lunar. –Ryoma-sama la trajo hasta aquí y de ese modo te diriges a él, eres mal hablada, igualito a Kaidoh-senpai- defendió ésta, Sakuno tenía los ojos cerrados como consecuencia de un leve mareo.

-por favor deja a ese chico tranquilo, Tomo-chan, siempre terminas hablando de Kaidoh-sempai- picó la rubia. -¿te gusta o es mi idea?-

-¡claro que no!- respondió, ella sacó un papel de su bolsillo y Ann giró los ojos. –Le soy fiel a mi admirador secreto- agitó el escrito. –Mira, Saku-chan- la aludida la miró y prestó atención, cosa que hasta el momento no hacía. –Lee esto y dime que te parece, amiga- Sakuno lo tomó, pero Ann intervino.

-no, no lo leerá ¿no ves acaso que tiene que descansar? deliró toda la tarde-

-¿t-toda la tarde?- se alarmó la castaña.

-sí- confirmó Tachibana. –es decir no- se retractó. –deliraste, pero no toda la tarde- explicó. –lo que pasa es que en toda la tarde la fiebre no bajó-

-¿qué hora es?- preguntó asustada.

-las nueve de la noche- dijo Osakada mirando su reloj, Sakuno intentó ponerse de pie.

-es tarde, mis padres han de estar preocupados y…-

-no te muevas, llamé a tu casa, les dije a tus padres que estabas aquí, en ningún momento mencioné tu estado, si es lo que te preocupa- Sakuno escuchó lo que Ann dijo con mucha atención.

-yo también me quedaré aquí- aportó Tomoka. –Ni loca las dejó solas ¡es una noche de chicas!- gritó con emoción.

-escuché noche de chicas- interrumpió otra voz.

-Nanako- murmuró Ann.

-quería ver como estaba Sakuno, por lo que veo está despierta- se aproximó al lecho. -¿te sientes mejor?- Ryuzaki le corroboró que lo estaba con un movimiento de cabeza. –Pero que despistada soy mi nombre es Nanako Meino, cercana a la familia Tachibana-

-es mi prima- aclaró Ann. –no de sangre, pero así nos tratamos, nos conocemos desde pequeñas-

-mucho gusto, soy Sakuno Ryuzaki- se presentó.

-lo sé- Sakuno se abochornó. –Es un agrado conocerte- la contemplo más tiempo de lo recomendado.

-¿te quedarás aquí, prima?- indagó, Ann rompiendo el contacto visual.

-¿eh? No, no, linda- negó rápidamente. –Kumi-kun pasará por mí en un rato- un silbido se dejó oír.

-veo que todo va muy bien entre ustedes- molestó la de coletas.

-pues… sí….- dudó la mayor.

-ya decía yo que Tezuka-buchou se veía menos tenso, incluso está más flexible con los entrenamientos-

-no digas esas cosas, él sólo quiere lo mejor para el equipo, es su último año a cargo de la capitanía de Seigaku y pretende despedirse con un triunfo-

-uf… discutir con una enamorada es imposible- se rindió y tres de las chicas rieron, menos la aludida que se sonrojó fuertemente.

-es hora de que me vaya, antes de que se sigan riendo a costa mía- suspiró cansada. –Espero que te mejores pronto, le diré a Ryoma-san que ya estás mejor- se dirigió a Ryuzaki quien parpadeó confusa.

-fue él quien te trajo junto a Nana-chan- clarificó Ann, Sakuno se sorprendió y tembló interiormente. –no sabía que hacer contigo, te encontró y te trajo hasta aquí-

-me llamó, porque no sabía donde podría llevarte, en tu estado era peligroso dejarte ahí sola- dijo Nanako.

-ya veo- murmuró.

-le debes una grande, Saku-chan; Ryoma-sama fue muy caballero, apuesto que es primera vez que hace algo así-

-Tomoka le tienes poca fe- rió Ann.

Para Sakuno el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento ¿Echizen Ryoma la había ayudado? Era simplemente imposible, ese chico podía tener algo de amabilidad como Ryoga. Fue entonces que vio que algo la cubría además de las mantas.

…

Había tenido que soportar durante horas los balbuceos de su compañera de clases, pero no se arrepentía porque tenía la mejor excusa para justificar su retraso, además estaba Nanako para confirmarlo.

Era perfecto.

En su casa existía un aburrido silencio que le indicó que sus padres estarían ocupados en cualquier cosa que no quiso imaginar.

La verdad era que comenzaba a amar la tranquilidad que tendría de mantenerse todo así, su prima llegaría tarde porque su reconciliación estaba en pleno apogeo, sólo le quedaba dormir y no había nada mejor que eso, pretendía subir la escalera hasta su dormitorio cuando voces provenientes el estudio le indicaron que no estaba solo.

Karupín le atravesó en su camino y él maldijo que el animalito lo guiara hasta el despacho.

Escuchó que su padre alzaba la voz y su madre rompía en llanto.

¿Su padre la estaba haciendo llorar?

No permitiría algo como eso, con decisión quiso interrumpir, pero escuchó otra voz que no identificó.

-por favor, Echizen-shi- ¿shi? No conocía a nadie que tratara con tanto respeto a su padre. –Cálmese, es sólo una suposición-

-¿cómo demonios quiere que me calme?- preguntó con indignación el dueño de casa. –Está diciendo que mi hijo pudo pertenecer a esa organización- Ryoma no logró comprender.

-q-querido, p-por favor, tranquilízate- rogó Rinko. –No es posible, nuestro hijo no era así… mi niñito no era así- susurró y Ryoma a penas escuchó, se sintió extraño y deseó que dijeran más para poder enterarse mejor.

-mi deber es investigar todas las posibilidades- se defendió el sujeto que Echizen comenzó a odiar sin haberle visto el rostro por el sólo hecho de hacer llorar a la mujer más importante para él.

-entonces investigue, no se aventure a decir una barbarie como esa- cortó Nanjiroh bastante hosco.

-está bien, Echizen-shi- aceptó.

Ryoma se apartó y corrió hasta su cuarto, no quería que sus padres se enteraran del atrevimiento que tuvo de espiarlos.

Pero lo que le estaba pasando no era normal, era grave y lo sabía, su padre rara vez se alteraba y podía imaginarlo estallando en ira.

**Continuará**

Por fin terminé este capítulo que me moría por escribir, el título quedó ambiguo, pero es que ésta historia me queda enredosita.

Amanecí algo enferma así que cualquier problema se debe a eso y… a mi falta de talento, pero eso es otra cosa.

Espero que no esté muy difuso, si es así agradecería que me lo hicieran saber…

Besitos y comenten si gustan.

BS o Stellar


	6. Sospecha

**Declaración:** como es de conocimiento público _Tennis No Oujisama_ no me pertenece, es de alguien que amaba el tenis que si no me equivoco se llama Konomi Takeshi… si yo hubiese tenido la ocurrencia de publicar un manga no lo hubiese comprado ni yo porque dibujo horrible y mi letra es un asco.

**Capítulo V**

Sospechas

Tachibana Kippei se encontraba bastante nervioso, su mirada siempre compuesta se había deformado considerablemente, estaba acorralado, si todo continuaba tal como las cosas estaban marchando su perfecto mundo se desmoronaría como un castillo de naipes ante una suave brisa.

-de ti ya no queremos nada, fallaste, Tachibana- la voz antes dulce sonaba dura e inalterable.

-no podemos cambiar los hechos, intentamos ayudar, pero…- intentó defenderse, mas la misma voz lo detuvo.

-sé lo que pasó, pero eso no quita a que ambos fallaron- sentenció con dureza el hombre frente a él.

-fue mi primo quien se negó- intervino rápidamente.

-no vale la pena culpar a un muerto, además como líder debes aceptar que cada error que comentan sus subalternos es tu error- culpó con aspereza en la voz.

-Ryoga no era mi subalterno, era mi primo, mi compañero… además esa parte le correspondía a él, no a mí, fui yo quien se encargó de lo más complejo, averigüé, me dediqué por entero a cumplir sus órdenes-

-no es excusa, aquí pagaron justos por pecadores y ya sabes que quien debe dar la cara soy yo-

-pero…- trató de salvaguardarse nuevamente.

-no más justificaciones ¿te imaginas la cara que tendré que poner ante nuestro cliente cuando le diga que uno de mis mejores hombres se acobardó a última hora y se sublevó a mis órdenes?- preguntó mirándolo altivamente. –mi reputación es muy importante, Tachibana, y su valor es impagable-

-¿qué puedo hacer para enmendar mi error?- cuestionó con la mirada baja.

-cumple con el encargo, si lo haces todo será olvidado, de lo contrario- el silencio del individuo intimidó a Kippei.

-¿qué pasará?- tembló, no sabía que saldría de la boca del hombre, pero no sería nada bueno, lo sospechaba.

-despídete de tu hermanita- declaró neutral ante el terror de Tachibana, ese aspecto tan puro no podía ser de alguien tan cruel, era irrisorio.

-con ella no, ella no tiene nada que ver- intentó defenderla.

-este es el juego que quisiste jugar… la vida de una niñita depende de ti, si fallas entonces la de tu hermana se extingue-

-no es justo- murmuró. –ella es inocente, no tiene nexos con nosotros-

-es tu culpa y la de tu primo ¿crees que Ryoga no sabía que exponía a su hermano menor también?- preguntó. –Pueden decir de mí que soy como un enviado divino, pero no soy benevolente y no perdono fallas-

-entonces, señor, haré lo que usted diga- aceptó cabizbajo.

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer y cómo debes proceder, espero que cumplas con tu palabra- él sujeto se puso de pie y estiró su mano.

-así será- Kippei la estrechó decidido. El pacto estaba completo.

…

Se sentía mucho mejor, aunque sabía que esa baja de defensas se debía exclusivamente a que no se estaba alimentando bien, desde que había llegado a Seigaku que su vida se había desordenado un poco, sobre todo su dieta.

Era culpable por eso, pero no podía remediar el hecho que sintiese repulsión a la comida.

Lo malo y que se derivaba de lo mismo era que sus compañeras no la dejaban en paz y durante todo el día que siguió del incidente, porque en su terquedad decidió ir a clases, no pararon de acosarla con el tema de la comida, no la dejaban sola y la persiguieron todo el tiempo.

Eso hasta que encontró el sitio perfecto; uno al que nadie iba.

La azotea.

Respiró con tranquilidad y sintió la agradable brisa acariciarla, se acercaba el invierno por lo que era helada, pero no le incomodó.

Sus sentidos no reaccionaron y sólo cuando escuchó un bufido prestó atención, no estaba sola.

-no hagas ruido- dijo un chico recostado en el suelo con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y con la voz lánguida se interpretaba que dormía.

Lo reconoció al instante.

-Echizen-sama- susurró y él recién nombrado alzó la vista. –l-lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente. –m-mi intención no era molestar…-

-si te callas no molestas, Ryuzaki- cortó sorpresivamente, la mujer parpadeó, pensó que le pediría que se fuera, pero no lo hizo así guardó silencio y se sentó a su lado, estuvo así un tiempo, sin sentirse incomoda, lo que la sorprendió bastante.

-etto…- tartamudeó y atrajo la atención de Ryoma. –y-yo quería- respiró profundo no quería trabarse por culpa de sus nervios. –quería agradecer lo de ayer, es decir por ayudarme, nadie lo hubiese hecho… gracias- soltó como un susurro.

-no te creas, no ha sido nada- Sakuno hizo un puchero, ella sólo le estaba dando las gracias y él no lo valoraba; y con le costó decírselo.

Ryoma observó con extraño interés su reacción y sonrió para sus adentros, esa chica no era como el común que conocía, era tímida, pero poseía reacciones interesantes.

-cumplí con decirlo de todos modos- ¿molesta? Sí y mucho, ese sujeto comenzaba a agradarle, pero él solo arruinaba la posibilidad de cualquier acercamiento con su brusquedad y falta de tacto, se disponía a marchar cuando la voz del muchacho la detuvo.

-podrías disculparte con algo de comer- Ryuzaki se detuvo incrédula, pensando que se estaba burlando de su timidez, pero no, el chico continuó en su misma posición sin rastro de estarse burlado de ella. –para el almuerzo de mañana quiero…-

-comida japonesa- completó Sakuno ante la mirada sorprendida de Ryoma que la contempló con atención. –Es decir…- se trató de explicar. –Es lo único que sé cocinar… p-pero si g-gustas otra cosa- intentó mejorar en parte su imprudente comentario.

-por mí está bien- cerró la conversación, para ella toda la plática había sido marcada por un clima de tensión, aunque se culpaba absolutamente por ello, él no era desagradable sólo algo seco.

Para él en cambio había sido extrañamente divertido, intrigante.

El fin del receso fue marcado por el timbre, Sakuno se puso de pie con la clara idea de marchar, echó un vistazo al chico que no parecía tener intenciones de volver, eso no llamó su atención.

-nos vemos luego, Echizen-sama- susurró y se marchó extrañamente feliz.

…

-¡ey, hermanita pequeña de Tachibana!- gritó alguien que hizo que Ann frenara de golpe.

-ya te dije que mi nombre es Ann, Momoshiro- espetó altanera.

-eso sonó lindo, Ann- picó el mayor mirándola, ella no entendido hasta que su cabeza hizo un sonoro click.

-¡Baka!- gritó. – ¡mi nombre es Ann Tachibana, aunque no me guste mi apellido no lo cambiaría por el tuyo!- se exasperó y volteó el rostro con enfado.

-ya, ya, no es para tanto- calmó. -sólo quería hacerte una pregunta-

-dilo rápido que estoy esperando a Tomoka y no tarda en llegar-

-¿has visto a tu primo?- le preguntó, Ann hizo memoria.

-pues no, hace rato no lo veo, es más hoy apenas me saludó… es entendible- se dijo. –Lo de ayer lo abochornó, pobrecito-

-¿lo de ayer?- curioseó el chico.

-¿ah?- para Ann fue como despertar de un trance, su imaginación había volado y había hablado de más. –olvídalo, no es de tu incumbencia- dictaminó.

-claro que es de mi incumbencia, Echizen es menor que yo y mi deber como senpai es guiar su camino- Ann alzó la ceja derecha.

-¿estás recordando lo que les dijo el capitán del año pasado, Yamato-buchou?- le preguntó Tachibana rodando los ojos con cansancio.

-¿cómo supiste?- Ann soltó un suspiro.

-porque estaba contigo, grandísimo…-

-¿qué hay de nuevo, Momo-senpai?- interrumpió Osakada con notable emoción.

-hola, Tomo-chan- saludó. –Pues no tengo nada nuevo que contarte- le contestó.

-¿y que te trae por este pasillo?- indagó aproximándose a él, para luego mirar a Ann. –No me digas que estás aquí por mi gran amiga, de ser así me retiro para no molestar- comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-espera- fue detenida por la voz masculina. –sólo buscaba a Echizen-Kōhai para decirle que los entrenamientos de hoy se cambiarán para mañana en la tarde-

-¿Echizen-Kōhai?- preguntó Ann y soltó una carcajada sonora. –Si se entera que lo estás llamando de ese modo despídete de tu mejor amigo- Momo frunció les cejas y desvió la mirada, el timbre del ingreso a clases sonó y él se disponía a partir, cuando vio como Sakuno se aproximaba velozmente al grupo.

-Saku-chan ¿dónde te habías metido?- se le acercó Osakada con notable enfado. –te buscamos para salir juntas, pero desapareciste antes de que pudiéramos verte-

-etto… lo siento, tenía algo que hacer- mintió para ahorrarse el interrogatorio que sabía vendría después.

-eh- se hizo notar Momoshiro. –Por esas lindas y gratas casualidades de la vida ¿no has visto a Echizen?- preguntó sarcástico.

Sakuno titubeó un momento, si hablaba no tendría que explicar nada ante sus compañeras que la miraban impacientes.

-está en azotea- antes de que Ann hablara. –Fui a darle las gracias si es lo que piensas preguntar- aclaró ante el impacto de los tres presentes.

-y-yo no pensaba preguntar- articuló la rubia.

-tienes mucho valor- felicitó el de ojos lilas.

-¿eh?- parpadeó confusa.

-bien, ya es hora de ir a clases- se despidió el moreno, pero no tomó ese rumbo, un suspiro colectivo se dejó oír.

-bien señorita Ryuzaki nos debes una buena explicación y una narración detallada de los hechos- dictaminó la chica del lunar.

¿Pensó a caso que se ahorraría una explicación? Con esas compañeras eso era imposible.

…

Tezuka acababa de finalizar una importante llamada telefónica, cuando por fin todo marchaba bien para él un detalle hacía que no fuese perfecto.

Nanako acababa de llamarlo para informarle de que su familia tendría que viajar a Alemania nuevamente, ese no era el problema, sino el trasfondo.

Algo quedaba pendiente y él se imaginaba lo que era: las propiedades del difunto.

No era un tema que fuese grato, es más, apostaba que los Echizen estaban esquivando y dilatando el asunto lo más posible, vagó en sus pensamientos un tiempo indefinido hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¿todo bien?- la voz conocida, siempre calma y tranquila, lo hizo contestar automáticamente.

-Fuji- murmuró. –Sí, todo está bien-

-pues no lo parece- contrarió con sus ojos cerrados.

-no importa… ¿a qué has venido?- lo conocía muy bien sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

-me descubriste, no por nada hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo- Tezuka asintió. –Me gusta una chica- soltó, al de lentes no pareció sorprenderle. –pero el problema es que es una niña… es menor que yo, por mucho…-

-es la niña a la que entrenas ¿no?- no hubo reproche en su voz como esperaba Fuji.

-la misma…-confirmó. -Kurumi…-

-no es tan grave, también le gustas ¿verdad?- los ojos azules de Syūsuke se dejaron ver por primera vez durante toda la conversación.

-sí, también… me lo dijo, pero la rechacé y créeme que me siento terrible- reconoció.

-aclárate y pídele perdón, no creo que te sea difícil-

-es cinco años menor- sonrió sarcástico. –es una locura, necesito tu ayuda en esto, es primera vez que me pasa algo así-

-no soy un experto en ese tipo de cosas- la declaración del capitán no fue suficiente para el chico de la sonrisa enigmática.

-eres el único de mis amigos que tiene novia, intuyo que eres el único que puede ayudarme- puntualizó con tono de ruego.

-podrías tal vez intentar ser su protector por ahora- Fuji escuchó con interés, cuando el capitán accedía a dar un consejo, este era serio y por lo general era el indicado. -se gustan, pero es muy pronto, míralo de este modo, a tu edad los sentimientos son más claros, por lo menos sabes lo que sientes, pero a la de ella las ilusiones se confunden con facilidad, te admira y se le nota, puede que sólo sea eso-

-eso sería decepciónate- murmuró Syūsuke, Kuminitsu lo escuchó y lo ignoró.

-sé su amigo, si te complica no lo hagas, pero te aconsejo que no la dejes sola, la confundirías de ese modo; ella, al igual que tú, gusta del tenis, sé su guía y espera a que crezca- finalizó. Tezuka no tenía fama de ser hablador, pero siempre encontraba el modo de expresar todos sus pensamientos en orden y con claridad.

Fuji sonrió entendiendo lo difícil que había sido para el capitán dar un discurso así. Le agradeció con un gesto de asentimiento y dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, el recreo estaba finalizando y no tenía intenciones de entrar a clases.

Tezuka vio como los chicos corrían por el patio para dirigirse a sus aulas, una solitaria hoja se soltó del árbol que les hacía sombra, siguió su trayectoria por inercia, sus ojos se encontraron con una escena extraña.

Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba en la azotea, al parecer se encontraba sentada porque sólo percibió su altura una vez que caminó en dirección a la salida.

Era curioso dado que nadie frecuentaba ese lugar, excepto Echizen que lo tenía prácticamente patentado como propio.

Y todo el colegio lo sabía; era peligroso invadir el territorio de Ryoma cuando tenía sueño.

-ya es tarde será mejor que vallamos a clases- sugirió Syūsuke, ambos caminaron en dirección del edificio en silencio y con excesiva calma, el resto del alumnado iba a prisa.

-¡hoi hoi! Espérenme- gritó alguien que corría para alcanzarlos.

-Eiji-senpai, disculpa no te habíamos visto- se expreso Fuji.

-Nyah- se quejó el pelirrojo. –los vengo siguiendo porque me quedé solito, Oishi se fue y no me dijo nada y Momo fue a buscar a O`chibi- a Tezuka la última afirmación retumbó en su cabeza.

-¿sabes dónde está Echizen?- preguntó repentinamente, para Eiji pasó totalmente desapercibido, pero no así para Fuji.

-pues no… supongo que debe estar en la azotea, siempre está ahí ¿no?- ladeó la cabeza graciosamente, pero se alarmó de pronto. –es tarde Fuji vamos a clases que nos toca con el profesor de química y me tiene en la mira- tomó al aludido del brazo y lo arrastró con él. –Nos vemos luego Tezuka-buchou- su mano libre fue agitada, Syūsuke lo miró por última vez y él se quedó solo.

Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, pensó en que se estaba portando como un cobarde con dilatar una situación que sabía llegaría en algún momento.

Nanako se lo pidió y él había prometido ayudarla con ello.

No era difícil lo único que tenía que preguntar era por una persona, sólo eso.

Era el único que podía hacerlo, era relativamente sencillo porque veía a la chica todos los días en su escuela.

Si Sakuno era la solución ¿por qué era la piedra de tope?

No quería atormentarla, mas era inevitable. Ella sabía mucho, no dudaba en que había dicho todo lo que sabía con respecto a lo sucedido, pero un detalle se estaba escapando.

Era lógico que ella conociera a las personas con las que se relacionaba Ryoga, era su alumna y la más cercana a él según parecía.

Su caminata lo condujo a su salón, se sorprendió un poco al no ver al, siempre estricto y puntual, profesor de filosofía; algo de suerte, pensó, sus compañeros le dirigieron la mirada en forma colectiva por su atrevimiento en pisar el salón siendo tarde y con un sesgo de envidia porque el profesor no lo reprendería, él lo ignoró, sabía que contaba con el respeto de todos, pero no con la estima del alumnado, el ser el capitán del club tenis y el haber sido uno de los favoritos del ex pilar de Seigaku, Yamato-buchou, hacía que muchos chicos le creyeran un convenido y las chicas ya no luchaban por conseguir su atención, existían nuevas atracciones y él ya estaba ocupado, según decían, y era complicado coquetearle teniendo al menor de los Echizen en la misma escuela.

Su única arma contra la envidia que se respiraba era la indiferencia, la cual sólo caía en frente a Meino.

Amaba a esa mujer, siempre recordaba su sonrisa cuando no estaba seguro de sus decisiones porque sabía que ella siempre lo apoyaría.

Y era su turno de devolverle la mano.

Hablaría con Ryuzaki, lo haría por ella.

…

-pero Echizen- insistía Momo que estaba en la azotea junto al chico, ambos habían faltado a clases, aunque por motivos diferentes.

-mada mada dane, Momo-senpai- soltó con aburrimiento.

-pero es sólo por esta vez, necesito tu ayuda, no seas cruel- suplicaba.

-no- reiteró el menor.

-es fácil para ti, hoy no hay práctica, me cubres sólo un ratito y yo te invito a comer hamburguesas mañana- para Echizen era una oferta tentadora.

-¿sin tope?- preguntó con interés, el mayor tragó saliva sonoramente y finalmente decidió aceptar.

-come todo lo que quieras- error pensó con altanería el ambarino, comería hasta ya no dar más, simplemente porque era un gran sacrificio, a su parecer, el cubrir a su amigo en las labores de limpieza.

-lo haré, pero te cobraré la palabra- estaba feliz con la idea de comer gratis y por partida doble. Momo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero se resignó a que tenía que pagarle el favor.

-entonces limpia mi salón hoy en la tarde, te tocará solo porque el otro encargado de la semana no vino a clases- Ryoma reaccionó al instante.

-¡eso no lo habías dicho!-

-calma los instintos asesinos, si te lo decía no me ayudarías, además como pacto de caballeros, me tienes que ayudar- Echizen rodó los ojos.

-bien, ahora déjame dormir, tengo sueño- expuso y se dispuso a hacerlo. Momo no se movió, ya que no entraría a clases y no quería que lo vieran fuera y se ganara un castigo.

-oye, Echizen, tengo un duda- Ryoma bufó y lo observó con desgana. –Ryuzaki-san estaba contigo ¿verdad?- el ojidorado lo observó sorprendido. –fue ella quien me dijo que estabas aquí- entre contestar y recibir burlas prefirió ignorarlo y dejar que sacara las conclusiones que quisiera.

…

Sakuno tuvo que soportar el largo interrogatorio de Osakada y las risas de Tachibana durante toda la jornada, además de que lo único que les importaba a las chicas era que comiera en cada receso.

-por favor ya basta, creo que suficiente- rogó cuando Tomoka le entregaba un alfajor. –es el quinto que me entregas en esta mañana, es mucho-

-bueno, pero sólo será por ahora, luego te lo comes- dictaminó la joven con chillona voz.

-Tomo-chan la harás engordar- regañó Ann. –además yo creo que…- Ann se detuvo cuando la vibración del su móvil le indicó que alguien la llamaba, lo miró y distinguió el nombre en la pantalla. –mi hermano me está llamando, perdónenme, las dejaré un momento.

Las chicas se quedaron en el gran casino esperando por su amiga.

Mientras Ann dudosa habló primero.

-moshi moshi-

-nii-chan ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó el mayor con un extraño tono que Ann no supo definir.

-pues, me encuentro muy bien, he tenido un semana ajetreada, pero todo marcha de maravilla ¿qué tal tú? ¿Han ido bien tus negocios?- Kippei titubeó, pero Ann no lo percibió.

-las cosa no han ido tan bien como esperaba, pequeña- contestó temeroso.

-¿pasa algo?- la rubia se alarmó y Kippei se sintió una basura por lo que tenía que hacer.

-sí, es por eso que te llamo, sé que has de estar en el instituto-

-así es, pero es el último receso- lo cortó. –Sé directo Kippei, te lo ruego-

-nii-chan… quiero que te retires del ese colegio, es peligroso para ti- una oración tan simple en Ann creó una furia desconocida.

-¡estás loco! No lo haré bajo ninguna circunstancia- las miradas de algunos curiosos se posaron en ella por lo que respiró profundo y continuó. –escúchame, siempre he hecho lo que me pides, pero esto es demasiado, no dejaré Seigaku… aquí está todo lo que quiero, tengo mis compañeros de toda una vida, están mis amigos, mi mundo es Seigaku-

-Ann, esto no es un juego, ven conmigo a Alemania, aquí tendrás todo cuanto quieras, conseguí una beca en un colegio en Berlín…-

-¿una beca?- Kippei sonrió de medio lado, lo estaba logrando

-sí, una beca de actuación con los mejores profesores y el lugar es increíble-

-¿hablas en serio? Todo eso para mí…- cuestionó suspicaz.

-así es- Kippei sabía que era un avance, pero no se confiaba. –iré a Japón para informarte mejor y convencerte-

-está bien, lo acepto sólo porque quiero verte… no creas que...-

-será como digas- accedió el muchacho desde la otra línea, su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar rápidamente posibles argumentos para persuadir a su hermana.

-nos vemos, hermano. Cuídate mucho- finalizó la chica.

-tú también cuídate, por favor- el tono de ruego no fue algo que Ann pasara por alto, por el contrario alertó sus sentidos, fuese lo que fuese que le era ocultado no era nada bueno.

…

Tomoka alardeaba sobre algo que a sus oídos era irrelevante, junto a ella estaba la persona a la que estaba buscando.

El peso de las miradas de los chicos del instituto cayó sobre él ¿cuándo era diferente? Gran vida la del capitán que tenía que soportar el acoso visual con fría indiferencia.

-no sé cómo hacer para verlo en persona- escuchó la estridente voz de la de coletas. –Saku-chan créeme que se lo pedí, pero se rehúsa- él sólo rodó los ojos con cansancio, interrumpiría el animado monologo de la mujer.

Se acercó con paso elegante y una vez que estuvo frente a ellas las saludó.

-buenos días- su voz forzosamente más suave que lo normal buscaba inyectar calma a la ex alumna de Echizen.

-Tezuka-buchou- exclamó la misma muchacha que vociferaba, con emoción no contenida, sus intimidades.

-buenos días, Tezuka-san- la joven Ryuzaki hizo una pequeña reverencia para complementar el saludo, los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos, siempre le pasaba cuando lo tenía cerca, era incomodo, pero la incertidumbre que llegaba con él la tensionaba de sobremanera.

-Osakada- se dirigió a ella mirándola intensamente y Sakuno cerró sus manos formando un fuerte puño, un duro agarre que emblanqueció sus mudillos. –Me permitirías hablar a solas con Ryuzaki-san- lo tenía claro, sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentar al capitán.

-¿eh? ¿Pero por qué?- preguntó dudosa la de coletas, pero entendió que no era quien para interrogar a su superior. –está bien, los dejo, pero estaré cerca- si fue una advertencia o no Kuminitsu lo ignoró y se dirigió a la muchacha que esquivaba su mirada.

-Ryuzaki-san- comenzó. –si le pedí a Osakada que nos dejara solos es para algo puntual y breve-

-creo saber qué es lo que quiere- la voz firme de la muchacha lo impactó, fue extraño, pero sintió que un parte de ella esperaba dicha plática.

-las cosas se facilitan de ese modo- soltó indiferente. –necesito que saber el nombre del chico que era apadrinado por Ryoga en Alemania- Sakuno esbozó una mueca.

-lo imaginé…- suspiró. –Su nombre no lo sé- el pilar de Seigaku se sintió decepcionado. –Sólo sé que es un joven japonés que si no me equivoco no tiene una buena situación económica, vive en un área rural…- distrajo su vista cuando vio que Tomoka molestaba un chico de mirada fría que siseaba para espantarla. –Nunca lo conocí, pero vi algunas fotos-

-¿algún cercano a Ryoga podría saberlo?- inquirió el varón, la muchacha negó lentamente.

-no lo sé- contestó con un aire inseguro, de pronto se sintió mareada y un recuerdo borroso llegó a su mente, el joven junto a ella notó que perdía el equilibrio y se aproximó.

-¿estás bien?- hizo un amago de acercamiento y ella se alejó.

-sí- le dijo suave. –lo estoy, sólo me encuentro algo cansada.

-perdón por molestar- una tercera voz interrumpió, era Ann que acaba de volver luego de hablar por teléfono les sonrió a ambos e inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo, igual cosa recibió del capitán. -¿aún débil?- se dirigió a Sakuno.- Deberías cuidarte mejor, yo en tu lugar…-

-estoy bien… no necesito descansar- Ann frunció el ceño ante tal réplica.

-¿segura?- preguntó, luego sintió que sobraba. -¿interrumpí algo?- ninguno emitió sonido, sólo entonces se percató de que ellos hablaban algo importante antes de su interrupción.

-no- se limitó a contestar el varón. –Hablaremos luego- volteó y se retiró con extrema frustración, no había sacado nada de esa plática, sólo más vacíos.

Ryuzaki lo observó sin expresión en su rostro aunque sus ojos sombríos fueron suficientes para Tachibana.

…

La sangre corrió por sus venas de manera veloz y sintió como la ira lo invadía, los datos comenzaban a tomar peso y lo peor era que no tenía justificaciones.

Las propiedades de difunto hijo sobrepasaban las que podría adquirir con su sueldo base.

Casas en Estados Unidos y en España, departamentos en Alemania y en Japón, una parcela en un área rural de Francia, un automóvil deportivo exclusivo y una colección de motocicletas.

¿Es que su hijo no podía ser austero?

O en último caso haber tenido la decencia de decirle, aunque eso era mucho pedir.

Sentía que había perdido sus derechos sobre él el día que había decidido independizarse.

Pero eso no quitaba que los unía la sangre. Sonrió con ironía al pensar que la realidad decía que ya ni eso los acercaba.

Volvió a tomar los papeles que Inoue le había entregado.

Ese investigador se había esforzado y, aunque estaba dejando a la victima como victimario, no podía negar que tenía algo de razón.

Primero: los constantes cambios de residencia y viajes sin motivo aparente eran alarmantes.

Segundo: documentos misteriosos que habían desaparecido desde su departamento en Alemania.

Y lo más extraño era el punto tres que había sido marcado por el sujeto al que había contratado: un testamento.

Tal vez era normal que dejara un legado si poseía tantos bienes ¿pero por qué ni él ni su esposa eran beneficiarios directos?

Se suponía que debían llamarlos para efectuar la lectura, pero no fue así, sólo su hijo menor había sido citado.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, algo más se ocultaba tras la muerte de su hijo.

**Continuará **

Uff… al fin terminé, he estado con mi horario completo, no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero cumplí con terminar este cap.

Lo primero es agradecer sus comentarios, me alentaron a continuar… gracias a ellos me animé a actualizar, han sido mi cable a tierra para no abandonar este fic.

Con respecto al capítulo anterior, pues me di cuenta que en efecto hice sufrir de más a Sakuno, creo que salió así, pero no era mi intención.

Sobre este… la pobre mención de Yamato se debe a que ¡lo amo! Ese aire de paz que transmite… es adorable y simpático.

Lo de Tezuka, es básicamente una mezcla entre su infancia y la de Oishi, dado a que en el capítulo de "los recuerdos de la pareja de oro" se veía que los novatos no le tenían aprecio a los favoritos del capitán, en particular con Oishi, pero para este fic será distinto.

Antes de que se me olvide: gracias totales a las personas que me desearon una pronta recuperación, les diré por fin mi voz se escucha, es bueno para mí, para mis cercanos no.

Eso es todo, espero tener el siguiente cap pronto, pero no prometo nada.

Besitos y comenten si les gusta.


	7. Amenaza

**Declaración****:** cuando yo era chiquita alguien al otro lado del mundo imaginó y plasmó en papel una súper buena idea y la convirtió en animé: el Príncipe del Tenis… ese hombre… cuyo nombre olvidé, es el dueño total y absoluto… a mí no me tocan ni sus sobras, así que niego mi autoría de este clásico del deporte.

**Capítulo VI **

Amenaza

Sus hermanitos revoloteaban por su lado, intentaban ver qué era lo que hacía, pero ella no se los permitía.

El más pequeño intentó en vano subirse a una silla, sus manitos sujetaron las patas de esta y, cual escalador, intentó trepar, no es que fuese pequeño, sólo que ese mueble era alto.

Sakuno lo vio tambalear y se apresuró a él.

-¡Kay!- exclamó sin importarle dejar a un lado lo que, hacia poco, acaparaba toda su atención. -¿estás bien?- el pequeño asintió y se abrazó a ella.

-perdón- habló bajito, su hermana sonrió. –no quise asustarte-

-no importa- le acarició los castaños cabellos con ternura. –Sólo trata de ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez-

Kyu, su otro hermano, observó la escena durante todo su transcurso, pero observó con horror que lo que su hermana preparaba estaba en el piso.

-Saku-chan- la llamó logrando que esta rompiera el abrazo que la mantenía unida al más pequeño. -¿qué es esto?- señaló una bolita desecha en el piso.

La joven soltó a su hermanito, quien ladeó la cabecita castaña denotando confusión.

-Oh, no- murmuró y lanzó un suspiro. –Tendré que preparar más- agregó con tono de resignación.

-¿bentou?- curioseó el pequeño. -¿te gusta?- la miró desconcertado. -¿desde cuándo?-

-pues…- la muchacha no estaba preparada para responder eso. –no es para mí… más bien es para…-

-tienes novio- susurró el pequeñito. –Nos cambiaste…- hizo un puchero. Sakuno enrojeció y negó nerviosa.

-n-no, no tengo novio, la razón es otra- intentó excusarse.

-sí, tienes novio y parece que gusta del tenis porque esto tiene un forrito para darle aspecto de pelota- examinó Kyu.

-¿tienes un novio tenista?- el más pequeño hacía conjeturas rápidamente. -¿nos podría dar clases?- le preguntó con sumo interés, toda la sombra de celos desapareció mágicamente, su semblante triste cambió a uno de emoción desmedida. Sakuno parpadeó confundida.

-e-eso no es verdad- aclaró. –yo no tengo novio…-

-y de tenerlo no se lo contaría a una par de diablillos revoltosos como ustedes- la voz calma de su madre se hizo notar. -¿no es así, hija?- le preguntó acrecentando el sonrojo de la muchacha.

-no digas esas cosas, mujer- cortó una voz grave y profunda desde la puerta. El padre de Sakuno había llegado junto a la elegante dama. –Además supongo que el desastre en mi cocina tiene una buena explicación ¿no?- inquirió con la ceja alzada.

La niña mordió su labio, interrogatorios en la escuela y en su casa ¿es que nadie respetaba su privacidad?

…

Tomoka aventó el libro sobre el escritorio, tenía examen de matemática y si bien había estudiado junto a su senpai, Momoshiro Takeshi, no podía entender la materia con claridad.

Siempre le había costado esa materia, siempre terminaba odiando a Pitágoras y sus teoremas sin razón ¿de qué le serviría en su vida que los catetos al cuadrado dieran exactamente el valor de una hipotenusa, también al cuadrado, al ser sumados? De nada y peor si le hablaban de Tales de Mileto o del teorema de las cuerdas en la circunferencia.

-nombres ridículos- se quejó. -¿quién llamó a esto sagita y apotema?- se preguntó con indignación. Sabía poco de lenguaje, pero tanto hablar con Ann tenía sus ventajas; sagita era una saeta y apotema significaba altura. Nula relación, pensó.

Observó el dibujo del listado de ejercicios, un círculo con unas líneas dentro, otras sacaban una punta y por último unas que rozaban un extremo.

-¡qué porquería!- exclamó y se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba. –Llamaré a las chicas para saber cómo van- sentenció y se dirigió a su cama, la idea de llamar era una mera excusa para dejar de estudiar o de discutir sola, porque era lo que hacía.

Tomó el auricular entre sus dedos y casi por instinto se lo llevó al oído, distinguió voces masculinas y se paralizó, su padre y alguien más hablaban por teléfono.

-… no sé si creerlo, Nanjiroh- le escuchó a su padre, supo entonces quien era la otra persona. Echizen, socio y amigo de su familia, una persona muy querida para ella, se dispuso a colgar cuando este habló.

-¿cómo crees que estoy yo?- Tomoka parpadeó ante el tono de voz que empleó, parecía muy afectado. –acabo de enterarme que mi hijo podría tener vínculos con… ¡Dios! no puedo ni decirlo-

-insisto que no deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tú mismo has dicho que es una posibilidad- lo calmó Osakada. La joven escuchaba todo con atención y curiosidad.

-¿qué me sugieres?-

-que hables con tu sobrino- Tomoka no entendía nada.

-¿Kippei?- preguntó Echizen. –no creo que sepa nada, de saber algo ya habría hablado-

-las cosas en esta vida, amigo, no están hechas al azar, si Kippei sabe algo más razones tendrá para mantenerlas ocultas-

-no sé si quiera saberlas, no quiero que Rinko sufra, suficiente a tenido ya… y por otro lado Ryoma, no creo que soporte, es decir, no es que sea débil, pero está solo y no soporta la lástima, cuando algo lo afecta se aísla- la muchacha comenzó a hacer memoria y su cabeza la transportó a días pasados; era cierto el príncipe buscaba la soledad, pero era común en él; ahora, tal vez lo hacía con más frecuencia, mas nunca pensó que el que sus amigos le dieran espacio para él mismo sería tan dañino.

Decidió dejar de escuchar por su propio bienestar, era triste porque apreciaba a esa familia que parecía estarse desmoronando.

…

Ann abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza asegurándose que era real y no una ilusión de su mente.

-hermana, me traspasarás si me abrazas tan fuerte- bromeó el mayor.

-es para sentir que estás aquí y que no me dejarás sola otra vez- articuló contra su pecho.

-qué cursi eres- picó con dulzura. -¿acaso no puedes vivir sin mí?- le preguntó acariciando su cabeza.

-no, no puedo- aseguró mirándolo. –te quiero-

-lo sé- rió el hombre. Ella hizo un puchero.

-esperaba un "yo también"- lo golpeó con suavidad. –Pero no me importa, lo que cuenta es que estás conmigo… ah, tenemos que ir a casa del tío para que te vea, supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar- agregó feliz, pero los rasgos de Kippei se endurecieron.

Hablar con su familia era lo que menos quería, él no venía a hacer visitas, las razones eran otras muy distintas.

Estaba cansado y necesitaba reposar su mente para pensar con claridad.

…

…

Cuando se levantó esa mañana sintió su ánimo bastante bueno para ser un simple día de escuela.

Sencillamente porque comería gratis.

Definitivamente estimulante, sabía que se había ganado la ración de hamburguesas de su senpai luego de un día de labores de limpieza, bastante denigrantes a su parecer y el almuerzo de Ryuzaki, que también se merecía.

Nunca había probado la comida de esa muchacha, pero tenía fama de ser buena cocinera. Al menos era lo que le había escuchado a sus amigos.

Sin embargo cuando su cabeza se empeñaba en mostrarle lo bueno que traería el nuevo día la realidad se encargaba de mostrarle otra cosa.

Las cosas en su casa parecían más tensas que de costumbre y nadie se dignaba a decirle nada y él era de todo menos ciego, despistado sí, pero no tonto. Todos parecían ocultar algo.

Y en el colegio no era distinto.

Todos le tenían lástima o recelo, según él y era lo que menos quería.

Aún así su día esperaba por él, por lo que antes de que su prima fuese a hablarle para que se levantara, lo hizo por sus propios medios, preparó sus cosas, no muchas por supuesto, un par de cuadernos y su equipo de entrenamiento, el que tenía listo para el día anterior.

Bajó las escaleras con la lentitud usual, el bolso apoyado en su espalda, mientras que sostenía una pelota con su mano izquierda, jugueteó con ella con maestría.

En la cocina todos los presentes lo miraron con extrañeza.

-buenos días- saludó cortés, pero sin un sentimiento real los buenos días no eran más que una expresión sin valor.

-buenos días, Ryoma-san- contestó su prima con una sonrisa sincera justo en el momento en que servía otro plato en la mesa.

-¿dormiste bien, cariño?- le preguntó su madre y él asintió, se sentó en el puesto de siempre. –Me alegro mucho- continuó la mujer con una taza de té en sus manos. Ryoma lanzó la pelota hacia el cielo y la atrapó justo antes de que esta cayera. Su padre frunció las cejas.

-no juegues con eso aquí- exigió sin quitar la vista de su periódico, Ryoma lo miró con enojo y no replicó, dejó las pelota a un lado y esperó que su prima le sirviera su comida.

-calma, querido- pidió la elegante señora Echizen. –No es para tanto, además…- suspiró y lo miró recelosa. –ese periódico… por Dios no me digas que…- la mujer no necesitó terminar porque el aludido lo cerró rápidamente.

Su mujer pensaba que leía revistas de dudosa procedencia, pero lo que en realidad hacía era ver una noticia realmente importante.

No negaba que le gustaba ver a chicas en traje de baño, pero ahora estaba al tanto de otros hechos también.

…

Para cuando Tomoka bajó a desayunar su padre estaba nervioso y parecía indeciso sobre cómo proceder.

Era extraño verlo así de tenso, pero luego de escuchar la conversación del día anterior, pensó que, tal vez, habría novedades.

-buenos días, papá- saludó suavemente. -¿pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-buenos días, hija- le sonrió estrujando el diario que tenía en sus manos. –No, no pasa nada, todo está bien-

-¿seguro?- la muchachita frunció las cejas y le miró las manos. El hombre por reflejo lo apretó más fuerte.

-no pasa nada, ya sabes… negocios, es la bolsa, cariño, es tan inestable, un día estamos en la cima y al siguiente, pues… bajamos y es que la crisis en América nos pasa la cuenta también, supongo que deberían aplicar un New Deal para amortiguarlo, como para la crisis de 1929- pausó un momento. –No es de preocuparse de todos modos-

-te creeré, pero por favor no te alteres por esto, te ves muy pálido y nervioso- puntualizó.

-no pasa nada, desayunemos ya, tus hermanos no demoran en bajar, tu madre fue por ellos-

Tomoka sólo lo siguió en silencio. En su cabeza estaba fija la idea de comprar el matutino porque claramente no le creyó a su padre.

…

Sakuno parecía estar más distraída que de costumbre, y de por sí ya lo era, el camino a Seigaku se le hizo largo, no es que tuviese miedo de el chico de ojos gatunos, más bien era que no sabía qué decirle.

Era ridículo todo, más aún porque tendría que compartir su almuerzo con él y ella buscaba evitarlo o al menos los momentos solos.

Pensó, erróneamente, que él podría sospechar de ella por el hecho de que su apellido fuese Ryuzaki, pero no fue así, porque al parecer él no sabía nada.

Era un buen chico y no dudaba en que cuando todo lo malo pasase lo llevaría en sus más tiernos recuerdos.

-sólo recuerdos- susurró para sí.

Su paso lento y suave la hacía invisible a los demás, o eso era lo que creía. Sintió un golpe en su espalda que la hizo dar un paso más largo hacia delante.

-oh, lo lamento, no te vi- y para ella fue confirmar el hecho de que antes los demás no se notase.

-descuida- sonrió aún sin mirar. Resultó ser que la persona contra la que había chocado era su compañera y, autoproclamada, amiga. –Buenos días, Tomoka-

-¡Saku-chan!- exclamó al percatarse de quien era. –buenos días, perdón es que venía distraída-

-¿qué te sucedió el día de hoy?- preguntó con suave voz la castaña, mientras ambas avanzaban en dirección a su salón. –Siempre llegas antes que yo-

-es que tenía algo que hacer- le dijo Osakada. Sakuno la observó interrogativa un segundo.

-¿no es algo temprano para hacer diligencias?- la joven del lunar mostró una sonrisa cómplice y decidió decirle la verdad.

-mi padre leía esto esta mañana- le entregó un periódico que había comprado. –La verdad es que no confió en decirme que era lo que atraía su atención, pero definitivamente no era economía- declaró convencida. –Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pasarme el dichoso ejemplar, pero ya ves, compré uno-

-no entiendo- susurró hojeándolo la chica de ojos caoba.

-ni yo, hay decenas de titulares y ninguno me dice nada- se detuvo de pronto en la puerta de su salón. –llegamos rápido ¿no crees?- Sakuno asintió. –Quiero contarte algo- habló seriamente, ante la sorpresa de su interlocutora. –No es nada malo- aclaró para evitar malos entendidos. –Pero no ahora…-

-cuando quieras- aceptó la muchacha que aún sostenía el periódico. Ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, Sakuno un puesto adelante del de Tomoka. Ann aún no llegaba y, según Osakada, era probable que ya no llegase.

Le traería problemas a la rubia el faltar a clases el día de la evaluación de matemática, la que por cierto, parecía haber sido olvidada por la de coletas.

La jornada de clases comenzaría con literatura, un gallardo maestro impartía esa clase, las chicas del salón intentaban siempre atraer su atención, por ser joven y apuesto, además de muy culto, pero para Sakuno eso era lo menos.

Podía ser un hombre guapísimo, pero la atención de la chica no estaba en él, ni mucho menos en su clase.

Aún con sus ojos perdidos entre la hojas del matutino sin siquiera leerlo escuchaba como el profesor hablaba sobre la literatura contemporánea.

-… una de las características principales que encontramos en la literatura del nuevo siglo- exponía el sujeto con un libro pequeño en la mano. –es que rompe los esquemas por lo que se regía la cultura clásica que, como estudiamos en la unidad anterior, poseía normas estilísticas y estructurales establecidas que…- el perfecto monólogo del docente se vio repentinamente interrumpido con la llegada de uno de sus estudiantes. El hombre acostumbrado a que escenas como esas se dieran cada mañana, sólo sonrió ladino. –Joven Echizen, lo esperaba en dos minutos más- declaró observando de reojo su reloj pulsera, las chicas del salón suspiraron colectivamente por el aire relajado y despreocupado del guapo maestro.

-buenos días- saludó el adolescente, sin una pizca de cordialidad, Sakuno lo siguió con la vista, pero él no lo notó, tomó su lugar con pereza y bostezó con desinterés.

Ryoma se encerró en su mundo y Sakuno lo obvió, no miraría a su compañero de salón sólo por el hecho de tener un almuerzo para él, su atención estaba puesta en las hojas sobre la mesa y fue entonces que lo vio.

-no es posible- susurró. –esto no es verdad… Akaya Kirihara no puede estar…- se cortó a así misma y tembló, dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de manera inconciente.

-Saku-chan…- la llamó preocupada la chica del asiento de atrás. -¿qué sucede?- le preguntó la misma con un tono asustado al ver que estaba pálida.

-señorita Osakada ¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó el docente dejando la clase a un lado.

-señor profesor ¿me permitiría salir un momento junto a Sakuno?- le preguntó la misma. Los demás compañeros alzaron la vista, pero nadie dijo nada, no se percataron que Sakuno no estaba del todo bien. El joven maestro asintió y Osakada se puso de pie obligando con su acción a que Ryuzaki hiciese lo mismo.

Ryoma se talló los ojos y siguió a ambas con la vista. Pensó en lo rara que eran las mujeres y se felicitó a sí mismo por tener un veto hacia ella.

No sería definitivo, lo sabía, pero lo haría durar… por lo menos hasta que fuese insostenible.

…

-amiga, no llores…- pedía Tomoka mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica junto a ella.

-está muerto… Kirihara-san está muerto- lloró la castaña con más ímpetu.

-tranquila, sé que es duro, pero tienes que estar tranquila- insistía la de coletas.

-lo conocí en Alemania, era buena persona- murmuró Sakuno, Tomoka le prestó atención en silencio, pensó que era una buena forma de que se desahogara. -… la verdad es que solía ser algo excéntrico- reconoció con una media sonrisa. –pero solía divertirme con sus comentarios egocéntricos y ahora está m-muerto y…- hesitó, su voz se quebró nuevamente y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos rojizos.

-no llores, no te hace bien- susurró Tomoka suavemente mientras la abrazaba delicadamente, un silencio lúgubre cayó sobre ambas, Osakada no dijo nada por respeto al sentir de su amiga de la cual sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos.

-lo encontraron muerto- interrumpió de pronto la herida muchacha. –una muerte a traición, decía la noticia…-

-¿muerte a traición?- le cuestionó la chica del lunar.

-s-sí- Sakuno asintió contra el pecho de su compañera. –Es cuando se les tiende una emboscada a los traidores de alguna mafia… pero él no era así- vaciló un segundo. –Era amigo de Ryoga-san- comentó sin analizar lo dicho. Tomoka abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sus pupilas se contrajeron y temblaron levemente.

-¿tú?- articuló con espanto. Sakuno se apartó asustada rompiendo el abrazo. -eres tú… Esa chica, la pianista, eres tú-

-por favor, Tomoka no es lo que…-

-¿creo?- completó alzando la ceja derecha. –sí, lo es, eres ella… ahora entiendo tu temor, el pasado del que no hablas, esa es la razón, eres esa chica-

-yo sólo… sólo pensé…-

-no te culpo- declaró sorprendiendo a la desconsolada niña. –entiendo que no lo hayas dicho, pero ¿por qué estás aquí? Esta escuela, con Ryoma-sama aquí ¿no es acaso torturador?-

-sí, pero te juro que no lo sabía… sólo cuando lo vi, se parece mucho… y-yo en serio no sabía- sus manos temblaron y su voluntad se rompió.

-ay, amiga, por favor calma, no te juzgo; estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo… no importa lo que pase- la abrazó nuevamente. -¿sabes? Pensé que te atraía el príncipe Ryoma, incluso tenía pensado muchos momentos románticos- rió para alivianar la tensión. –se verían hermosos juntos, es más, quería pedirte que lo acompañaras, pero creo que eso no sería lo que tu quisieras por ahora ¿no?- le preguntó dulcemente. –creo que querrás guardar distancia…-

-es lo correcto… supongo- la chica oji-rubí se quitó el rastro de lágrimas y dirigió una mirada suspicaz a la compañera que la confortaba momentos antes. –Además no entiendo a qué te refieres con acompañarlo- Tomoka suspiró con aire soñador.

-la verdad es que tú serías una buena pareja para él…- comenzó y Sakuno enrojeció fuertemente.

-¿q-qué?-

-pues eso, pero olvídalo. Pensé que era posible, pero ya no…- Tomoka le restó importancia a sus dichos y le envió una mirada que la castaña no pudo definir.

-no entiendo-

-es sencillo. Lo que pasa es que tú eres la única chica que veo que no se le ofrece… cómo decirlo sin que suene raro…-

-Tomoka esto, de por sí, suena raro- acotó la confusa oji-rubí. Tomoka rió suavemente.

-pero si es más sencillo que la teoría de Einstein sobre la relatividad- declaró infantil. –Y más para ti que sabes toda su situación- se detuvo de pronto con aire sombrío- incluso más que él mismo- soltó absorta. –A lo que voy es que sería su pareja ideal- a Sakuno se le desencajó el rostro. –no me mires así hice un test de compatibilidad y arrojó 9.5 de 10 ¡es mucho! Además…-

-¿además?-

-está muy triste-

-¿triste? Por lo de…-

-sí, supongo… mira si te cuento algo, prometes no decírselo a nadie-

-Tomoka, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me tienes en tus manos ¿así podría yo traicionarte?- le preguntó sarcástica la castaña ante los ojos café que la miraron con un aire herido.

-no es un intercambio de secretos, es algo que no me compete en realidad, pero a ti sí… deberías por lo menos tratar de mostrar algo de interés-

-discúlpame, estoy sensible- Tomoka sonrió y continuó.

-el padre de Ryoma-sama, está preocupado por él, habló con mi padre anoche, no sé de qué… accidentalmente escuché un conversación entre ellos, le decía que Ryoga tenía vínculos con una organización, pero no especificó cuál era…-

-¿eso es malo?- preguntó con inocencia, Sakuno. –él siempre participaba de grupos, de todo tipo, es más… era socio de muchos clubes: deportivos, artísticos, de caridad-

-¿un padre podría estar devastado al enterarse de que su hijo participaba en la caridad?- contrarió rápidamente la chica del lunar. –no lo creo, no me gusta pensar de más, pero es raro.

Sakuno se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su compañera, pero no continuó con la plática, no era un tema que le agradara, aunque era desconcertante.

…

Ese día Ryoma rompería su propio récord: no había dormido nada en clases.

Extraño.

Y lo peor era que no tenía justificación, al menos no aparentemente.

Tenía curiosidad, vaga, se dijo, pero la tenía.

Es que nadie podía salir como zombi de una clase de literatura sólo porque sí. Además todo se veía ridículo ¿quién lloraba por leer el periódico?

-baka- se dijo en un tono tan bajo que él apenas se escucho.

Le restó importancia y salió del aula con las manos en lo bolsillos, suspiró con desanimo y caminó sin rumbo, hasta que escuchó como alguien lo llamaba.

-Echizen ¿para dónde vas?- la voz que lo detuvo fue fácilmente reconocible para él.

-Fuji-senpai- saludó. –no voy a ningún sitio- contestó la primera pregunta.

-¿sabes lo que vi esta mañana?- Ryoma evitó algún comentario hiriente para su superior. Era imposible que él supiese lo que había visto, pero más imposible e irrespetuoso era hacérselo notar, por lo que negó con su cabeza. El enigmático chico sonrió y prosiguió. –no sé si lo sabes, pero creo que es importante-

-¿qué cosa?-

-un socio de tu hermano- ante tal mención Ryoma se paralizó. –fue asesinado, lo encontraron muerto ayer el Alemania. Berlín, para ser exacto… no sé nada más-

-¿quién era?-

-Akaya Kirahara, ciudadano japonés, radicado en Alemania. Ryoma si te estoy diciendo esto es porque escuché de él, sé más o menos de quien se trata, amigo o conocido de tu hermano… no estoy muy seguro, pero Tezuka lo sabe, me consta-

-¿qué tratas de decir?-

-no eres tonto, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, si un amigo de tu hermano fue encontrado muerto y la muerte de tu hermano está en una nebulosa, que no te extrañe que intenten dañarte a ti o algún cercano tuyo-

-¿mi familia?-

-pueden ser ellos, puede que no… Ryoma, habla con Tezuka, yo no lo haré por ti. Lo veo preocupado… está con tu prima ¿no?- el oji ámbar asintió. –sabe más de lo crees-

-¿ella también?-

-no soy su confidente- reconoció. –pero cuando le comenté lo de la muerte de Kirihara…-

-te dijo que me lo dijeras- completó el menor. –Me extrañaba que algo así fuese tu idea-

-muy perspicaz- alabó. –serías buen detective, eres minucioso, recuerdo cuando descubriste que Ann-san había roto la pizarra del camarín el año pasado-

-dejó caer su broche- desacreditó Echizen.

-no te resta mérito.- retomó el tema.- Piénsalo, además es fácil ¿no? Lo ves todos lo días… nos vemos luego, tengo que hacer una llamada- se despidió y se marchó.

Ryoma lo observó y pensó que lo correcto era hablar con su capitán, tal vez él sí sabía algo más. Lo único que quería era borrar de una vez ese sentimiento de incertidumbre.

…

Tezuka llamó a Nanako esa misma mañana, la idea de partir a Alemania había quedado en nada por los hechos recientes.

Lo que Fuji le había comentado lo tenía algo desorientado, pero no era para menos. Conocía al difunto y aunque no le agradaba del todo, su muerte no le alegraba en absoluto.

Y es que la muerte de alguien, quien quiera que fuese no era motivo de gozo.

Excepto si ese ser estorbaba, meditó lo último con detención.

A quién le podía estorbar ese chico.

-bochou- interrumpió alguien en la escena.

-Echizen, veo que Fuji habló contigo- el menor parpadeó ¿acaso era un llamado el que había hecho su capitán y su senpai intentó probarlo y jugar con él un rato?

-así es, pero fue algo escueto en sus dichos-

-él es así, le pedí que hablase contigo- duda aclarada, pensó Ryoma. –te dijo que mataron a Kirahara ¿no?-

-sí, lo dijo-

-¿sabes quien era?-

-no-

-entonces seré breve, él era un conocido de tu hermano… tenía vínculos con tu primo Tachibana Kippei, aunque tenía rencillas con él-

-¿de qué tipo?-

-no tengo idea, la verdad no me importaba en ese entonces, me estaba rehabilitando de mi lesión, es lógico que esas cosas no me llamaran la atención, lo que sé es que a Nanako no le agradaba, creo que quiso algo con ella- a Ryoma le extrañó que fuese tan natural al decir algo como eso. –Su personalidad irritaba, pero lograba la simpatía de las personas cuando menos se lo proponía, lo logró con alguien que se convirtió en su única defensora-

-¿una chica?-

-no te confundas, Echizen… esa chica es la alumna de tu hermano, esa chica está en peligro ahora mismo, actúa maduramente y vela por ella- exigió el capitán con madures y voz de mando. Ryoma no podía negarle nada cuando empleaba ese tono, era su superior y lo respetaba mucho, haría lo que le pidiese.

**Continuará…**

Hola

Tardé mucho esta vez, pero terminé este cap. Tenía ganas de subirlo mucho antes, pero no tenía tiempo, además de que es extraño escribir algo con tanto enredos como esto.

Incluso yo me pierdo.

Y mi ego está en el suelo, así que agradecería un comentario de quien lea esto (tiene muchas entradas…)

Debo agradecer a quienes me alentaron a seguir esta historia… los rw y mp me dieron mucho ánimo.

Infinitas gracias y será hasta la próxima, si gustan.


	8. Confesión

**Declaración:**los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, de ser así no la hubiese visto completa como la vi: 178 episodios, 24 ovas con las nacionales, una película larga y dos películas cortas, 4 historias anexas, especiales de chibis y capítulos sólo de humor no relacionados con el tenis. Y se espero más de esta historia, porque nada llena el vacío y la extraño :/

**Capítulo VII**

Confesión

El maldito examen había sido catastrófico para Tomoka. Del total de preguntas estaba segura de menos de la mitad y era lo que concernía teoría, porque la aplicación fue su perdición absoluta.

-no es justo, no lo es- se lamentaba mientras recogía sus cosas. -¡¿es qué es importante para mí saber cuál es el valor de X? Si al maestro tanto le interesa, pues que lo busque él mismo- continuó.

Sakuno llevaba tiempo absorta sin prestarle un mínimo de atención, en el examen no había contestado nada, pero no le preocupaba, seguro se llevaría una gran reprimenda, pero no tenía importancia. Nada tenía gran valor.

Ni siquiera el que se acercaba la hora de almuerzo y no había visto al oji-dorado quien había rendido el examen en tiempo récord y había desaparecido.

Debía ser un genio o no había contestado nada, pero descartó lo segundo, porque sabía que los hombres tenían una habilidad matemática que las mujeres no poseían ¿la razón? Se la había aclarado una maestra de literatura de su anterior instituto, la cual era la flamante esposa de un profesor de matemática, esta le había dicho que según algunos estudios los hombres tenían más desarrollado la parte concreta de su cerebro y las mujeres la intelectual, aunque habían excepciones.

¿Pero Echizen sería parte de ese porcentaje?

Además quién le aseguraba que la docente tenía razón.

Esa duda la hizo preocuparse un poco.

…

Ryoma miraba el cielo abstraído en sus pensamientos. Estar en la azotea era un buen sitio para dormir, no lo podía negar, pero se le podía dar mejor uso aún si de estar solo para pensar se trata.

Y él quería pensar.

Pensar en lo que haría, pensar en esa chica, pensar en cuál sería el camino que él seguiría.

Permanecer en Japón y hacer lo que decía su senpai u olvidarse de todo y aceptar la oferta de Kevin.

Huir era una cobardía, pero seguir ahí era peligroso para él mismo…

-¡demonios!- se exasperó, las decisiones resultan más fáciles de tomar cuando se tiene a otra persona con quien compartir la inquietud. Caviló hasta cuando el rechinar de la puerta se escuchó, volteó apenas, pero reconoció a la muchacha que entraba por ella.

-Echizen-san- llamó con suavidad. Él no respondió sólo la observó detenidamente. Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero para su fortuna él no lo notó. –etto- tragó saliva ya que de la nada sintió su garganta muy seca. –esto e-es pa-para ti…yo- sus manos temblaban extrañamente mientras con torpeza estiraba sus brazos.

-ah, sí- respondió con desinterés. Tomó el pequeño envoltorio sin ánimo, la chica olvidó su timidez al verlo tan distraído.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó con su acostumbrada delicadeza y le sonrió tiernamente. Echizen frunció el ceño para luego agitar la cabeza infantilmente. Un gesto que lo hizo ver como un niño pequeño ante Sakuno que se ruborizó en el acto.

-sí, no es nada- mintió con soltura. -¿mi almuerzo?- preguntó mientras abría el envoltorio.

-hai- lo miró detenidamente, él se sentó en el suelo, con una expresión un tanto más tranquila se dispuso a degustar lo que ella había preparado para él, la chica estaba tensa, sus músculos estaban contraídos y su corazón latía a gran velocidad, el primer bocado siempre marca la primera impresión y eso lo sabía. Se preguntó si todas las personas cuando cocinaban algo sufrían la misma incierta espera cuando era otra persona la que consumía lo que hacían.

Pero él permanecía inexpresivo mientras analizaba con disimulado interés lo que tenía en sus manos, ella lo vio hacer un gesto ligero de sorpresa, pero fue apenas un destello. Una sonrisa arrogante se dejó ver en él, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía suerte dado que lo presentado tenía buen aspecto. Un punto a favor para ella.

Sakuno lo observaba desde su posición y cuando un trozo de comida llegó a los labios de Echizen observó libremente al muchacho y sus varoniles facciones, sin reparos notó lo atlético de su cuerpo, muy similar al de Ryoga y se preguntó si cuando el chico fuese mayor sería idéntico a su hermano.

-no está mal- soltó el joven de pronto, casi con desinterés.

-oh- Sakuno dio un salto ligero y se acercó. –¿Crees que algo le falta?- le preguntó como si se tratara de un crítico astronómico y fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron por un lento segundo.

"_dicen que mi hermano se parece mucho a mí y que lo único en lo que nos diferenciamos son los ojos, ¡el muy maldito tiene unos ojos dorados muy extraños! Debo reconocer que se los envidio"_

Y es que Ryoga tenía mucha razón con eso, en efecto los ojos de su hermano eran definitivamente muy extraños, pero tenían algo más aparte del color. Su mirada era profunda, casi intimidante, pero no llegaba a ello. Su rostro en general parecía carente de expresión, pero si se le observaban sólo sus ojos se podía ver su tristeza interior, su nostalgia. Su esencia.

Ese era el verdadero Ryoma, esa era la persona a la que nadie conocía. Aquella que esquivaba el escrutinio de la gente. El que ocultaba con indiferencia sus sentimientos.

Cuando el contacto visual se rompió. Sakuno se puso de pie y los invadió un tenso silencio.

-no, está bien, no hay problema- respondió el chico para dar así calma a la niña, pero no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a la comida o a otra cosa.

-pues…- Sakuno titubeó. –q-qué bueno… por un momento pensé que… que no lo estaba- finalizó con una dulce sonrisa.

Echizen no supo definir lo que sintió con esa sonrisa. Era tan pura, tan dulce y tan malditamente femenina a la vez.

Nadie que hubiese conocido antes tenía esa expresión y lo perturbó un segundo. Siempre frente a lo desconocido tenía ese tipo de reacciones, pero nunca una tan intensa.

Era como si algo le advirtiera que la chica sería peligrosa para él en un futuro.

En un futuro no muy lejano.

Sakuno se sobresaltó cuando dirigió su vista al reloj pulsera de su muñeca.

-¡qué tarde es!- exclamó de presto. –Tengo que irme, Tomoka me espera, nos vemos más tarde- se volteó y le dio la espalda, la delicada falta del instituto ondeó suavemente con la brisa otoñal y sus gráciles piernas se dirigieron a la puerta en una carrera corta y rápida desapareciendo sin darle tiempo a despedirse.

Ryoma exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones con desgano.

Estar solo no era muy entretenido cuando se está confundido.

Sólo conseguía pensar más.

…

Una llamada había alterado a Kippei y Ann no se imaginaba la razón. El chico colgó el articular casi temblando y no parecía tener justificaciones lógicas para ello.

Los negocios, según él, estaban presentándole problemas.

Pero lo que Ann no sabía era qué tipo de problemas.

Más aún que negocios eran.

Su hermano y su difunto primo tenían el mismo trabajo. Trabajaban para la misma empresa, según sabía, por lo cual viajaban mucho y casi nunca estaban en Japón. Era así desde antes de la muerte de su madre, coincidió en que casi en la misma fecha ambos habían anunciado un viaje a Holanda, al que sólo fue Ryoga, pues la señora Tachibana había tenido una fuerte crisis lo que había imposibilitado que Kippei acompañase a su primo.

Su madre murió cuando Ryoga llevaba un par de horas en Holanda.

Ante la conmoción de la familia, Ryoga canceló el viaje y volvió al cabo de un día.

Para Ann eso no fue extraño en su minuto, pero si a Ryoga su jefe le dada permiso de faltar a una reunión de trabajo cuando a penas llevaba unas semanas en le puesto ¿por qué ese mismo hombre ahora era una bestia con su hermano?

No creía que fuese simple favoritismo.

Algo andaba mal con Kippei y fuese lo que fuese lo averiguaría.

…

Tomoka saltaba de felicidad.

Su querida amiga Sakuno había estado a solas con el príncipe de Seigaku.

-¡es tan perfecto! Tú y el príncipe solos en la azotea- chillaba sin reparos la jovencita.

-eso no es…-

-¿que no es qué?- la cortó la de coletas, cuando la oji-carmín quiso rebatirle. –ne, Sakuno Ryuzaki ¿es que no vez que son la pareja perfecta? No has dicho tú misma que la comida le ha gustado-

-pues sí, pero…-

-pero nada ¡son la pareja perfecta!-

-Tomoka, creo que estás olvidando un detalle- recordó Sakuno con pesar y melancolía. Tomoka quiso darse contra la pared por ser tan indiscreta.

Había olvidado por un instante la verdadera situación en que se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

…

Para cuando había acabado la jornada escolar Ryoma ya se había encargado de cobrarle la palabra a Momo y el pobre chico tuvo que gastar su quincena completa para pagar lo que pidió su compañero en la aburguesaría.

-no te quejes, esto fue idea tuya- dijo Echizen con altanería mientras comía la última que le quedaba. El otro sólo lo miró e intentó disfrazar su frustración con una forzada sonrisa.

-sí, claro…- contestó mientras pensaba en que el chico justificaba su abuso tergiversando sus palabras. Era una habilidad, supuso.

No cualquiera tendría tal descaro.

Cuando él había propuesto la idea de invitarlo a comer, no pensó que terminaría sin su preciado dinero.

Pero se dijo que él se había arriesgado solito a ello.

-además no gasté tanto- acotó Ryoma con una sonrisa ladina. –podría haber gastado el doble que esto-

-¿me vas a decir que no tienes hambre?-

-no lo suficiente- le respondió con simpleza a su amigo.

-no creí estar vivo para escuchar algo como eso-

-es sólo que había comido ya-

-con que eso era- suspiro. –eso raro. Muy raro ¿me lo contarás o tendré que averiguarlo?-

-no sé de qué hablas-

-he estado todo el día esperando para saber porqué Tomo-chan alardeaba que tú habías comido algo que te había preparado alguien y no sé quién es dicha persona así que me lo dirás tú-

-no es nada importante-

-anda, Echizen-

-en serio no es…-

-vamos- Ryoma frunció el entrecejo con molestia- uf, hombre deja de forzar tus músculos superciliar y prócer, se te van a desarrollar más de la cuenta- se mofó ante la curiosidad de su compañero que no entendió para nada la acotación. –Ya tendrás que estudiar miología-

-lo dudo mucho- relajó su semblante.

-pero es una clase obligatoria- Ryoma protestó con un bufido.

-¿en serio?- cuestionó con una mirada arisca.

-sí, ¿crees que la hubiese tomado de no serla?- esa pregunta sonó lógica para el ambarino y no negó. –cambiemos de tema, necesito un favorcito tuyo-

-¿otro más? Estás abusando-

-pero es por el bien de la humanidad entera, no puedes negarte- el moreno dramatizó de tal manera que Ryoma realmente se sintió como el salvador del mundo, algo así como esos agentes que tenía en sus manos el poder de desactivar una bomba que haría volar una ciudad.

-¿por el bien de la humanidad?- repitió parpadeando confundido.

-sí, lo que debes hacer es ayudar a que nuestro Mamushi querido tenga una cita- dijo Momo con soltura y a Ryoma se le descompuso el rostro.

-estás más que loco- bufó Ryoma. –no veo el "bien a la humanidad" en que Kaidoh-sempai tenga una cita-

-venga ¿crees que es fácil para alguien como él tener novia?- Ryoma lo meditó un segundo y le dio la razón con una sonrisa torcida. –El asunto es sencillo, le gusta Tomoka- el menor tuvo que hacer un recorrido mental y dio con la cara de la chica.

-la amiga de Ann, hija de un amigo de mi padre, su apellido es Osakada- informó como si se tratase de un informe, pero era sólo un expulse de información.

-correcto. El muy idiota le está enviando mensajes a su correo electrónico con la intención de que ella se sienta atraída por él- le informó con un aire cómplice y una sonrisa de burla-

-¿y cuál sería el problema? Se lo está diciendo ¿no? Entonces no es tan idiota- concluyó Echizen ante lo expuesto.

-lo hace de forma anónima, es un completo tonto- dijo Momo con sorna y la mirada cargada de sarcasmo.

-entiendo- el joven asintió con derrota. -¿qué tengo que hacer?-

-esperaba que preguntaras eso, es sencillo. Sólo tienes que insinuárselo a Ann para que se lo comente a Tomoka y programar una cita-

-eso puedes hacerlo tú-

-eh ¡no! Tú eres su primo, además que lo más probable es que Tomoka no quiera ir sola con él, reconozcamos que Mamushi da miedo, así que irás con ellos-

-estás enfermo, eso ni de broma-

-vas a hacerlo de todos modos-

-Ann no va a querer salir conmigo, es antinatural el primer lugar, somos primos; además en último caso de aceptar Ann a Osakada le va a parecer estúpido que yo salga con mi prima-

-entonces sal con Ryuzaki-

-maldito desquiciado- farfulló con las mejillas sonrosadas. –no, no haré eso, yo en una cita doble jamás-

-me sacrifico entonces- propuso el Takeshi. –saldré con Ann, tú con Saku-chan y Mamushi con Tomoka ¡problema resuelto!-

-me niego-

-lo harás, tengo unos cuantos secretos de ti, pequeñín- amenazó con una maquiavélica sonrisa. –Sé de cuando lloraste porque pisaste sin querer la raqueta de tu papá y tengo evidencias-

-no te atreverías- susurró Ryoma peligrosamente calmo.

-¿quién se opondría?- lo desafió Momo en respuesta.

-luego de esto, te mataré- sentenció el príncipe con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-estamos listos entonces- celebró el azabache ante su triunfo. -me debes una. Tal vez salir con Sakuno te sea provechoso- picó con malicia ante la mirada estupefacta de su compañero.

Ryoma era una persona vergonzosa y ese tipo de insinuaciones disparaban su pena.

…

Kippei había decidido visitar discretamente la casa de los Echizen, pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando su tío solicitó su presencia en el despacho de su empresa.

Se encontraba afuera con toda la intención de entrar, mas lo detenía una fuerza mayor a la su voluntad.

Miedo.

-señor, Tachibana- lo llamó una joven mujer que vestía el uniforme de secretaria. –El señor Echizen espera por usted- informó cordial.

-muchas gracias- Kippei dio una cabezadita a modo de despedida e ingresó a la oficina de su tío.

Al entrar saludó con una sonrisa gentil, pero evitó hablar, por un segundo dudó que su voz se escuchara.

-toma asiento, sobrino, estarás más cómodo así- dijo Nanjirou indicándole con la mano el asiento de cuero reclinable frente al suyo, separados apenas por una mesa de roble.

-gracias- Tachibana se sentó, pero lejos de sentir más comodidad sintió que lo estaban condenando, se preguntó si los condenados a la silla eléctrica se sentían igual.

-no te preguntaré de tu viaje, aunque imagino que terminaremos hablando de él igualmente- comenzó Echizen con voz profunda.

-no negaré eso-

-entonces al grano, responde en memoria de tu madre, Kippei- tentó Echizen, conociendo su punto débil. -¿qué vínculos tienes tú y tenía Ryoga el tráfico de órganos en Europa?- Tachibana dejó de respirar por un largo segundo ante la pregunta que sabía vendría, pero no espero que fuese tan directa, entendió entonces la mente fría que tenía su tío y que tanto lo caracterizaba a la hora de los negocios.

-no sé de que hablas- trató de negar con una sonrisa forzada. –no entiendo a que te….-

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- interrumpió el mayor. –Conocías a Akaya Kirihara- espetó con dureza.

-sí, pero eso no dice nada-

-lo asesinaron para silenciarlo ¿no? Es obvio, porque él sabía mucho. Ryoga también intuyo- Tachibana apretó los puños y bajó la mirada.

-no es como crees…-

-habla de una vez, Kippei. ¡Mi hijo está muerto, ya no hay nada que ocultar! La policía Alemana los tiene acorralados. No tienes nada que perder, coopera en la investigación, ellos…-

-no sabes- lo interrumpió sombrío su sobrino. –no te imaginas lo que son capaces de hacer, ni Ryoga ni yo lo sabíamos y pagamos caro el subestimarlos, tío-

-explícate- rogó Echizen viendo con temor como el semblante de Kippei moría lentamente.

-todo comenzó cuando mi madre enfermó, Ryoga y yo estábamos viendo a nuestras familias destruirse y mi estado de ánimo me llevo a caer bajo, tío. Una tarde luego de beber por largo rato solo, llamé a Ryoga para buscar compañía, no se negó y fue conmigo a una bar, pero no bebió, yo sólo un poco más, pero estaba lo suficientemente ebrio ya- negó con la cabeza lentamente. –me quejé contra los insensibles que prefieren enterrar a los muertos completos sin donar sus órganos en vez hacer una familia feliz-

-muchas veces hice lo mismo, Kippei, era mi hermana- aceptó Nanjirou.

-alguien me oyó, otro tipo que bebía allí, me ofreció su ayuda- siguió Tachibana y Echizen intuyó el resto de la historia.

-te ofreció ayuda a cambio de que te unieras a la mafia-

-sí, pero Ryoga no quiso dejarme solo, él hizo la transacción, pero cuando el trato estaba hecho, mi madre murió-

-entonces no pudieron salir-

-estábamos atrapados, además mi primo trabajaba de manera limpia y eso les gustó al líder, nunca matamos a nadie- aclaró para aminorar la culpa. -sólo robábamos órganos de personas muertas, pero existen las muertes por encargo- reconoció afligido.

-¿por qué mataron a mi hijo?- le cuestionó Nanjirou con calma, entendiendo que era un tema complejo que él apenas concebía.

-porque se negó a cambiar de método- respondió Kippei simplemente.

-¿cambiar de método?- interrogó con cautela a su sobrino nuevamente.

-sí, le pidieron matar a una chica, se tenía que ganar su confianza y entregarla, pero no lo hizo-

-¿quién es ella?-

-su alumna, la testigo clave- reveló el joven con mucha vergüenza.

-¡maldición!- explotó Echizen. -esa chica, está en Japón, lo sé… fue al juicio, hay que protegerla-

-no, tío. Si la proteges expones a Ryoma o a Ann… es una vida a cambio de dos- expuso con lógica el joven Tachibana.

-¡es una niña!- gritó con frustración para rebatir lo dicho por el chico, que aunque fríamente tenía razón, no era lo correcto.

-tiene el corazón que quieren para otra chica-

-es inmoral-

-es necesario- zanjó Kippei para dar por finalizada la discusión colocándose de pie gesto que el otro imitó. –yo encontraré a esa chica y me haré cargo que entregarla, con eso hecho renunciaré, tío. Es mi última misión- declaró con convicción y Nanjirio sonrió de medio lado.

-eso es imposible, una vez adentro dudo que puedas salir. Debiste pensar mejor las consecuencias, meditar un poco nunca está de más, sobrino. Para mi hijo es tarde, pero no para ti, sal ahora Kippei, piensa en tu hermana, ella te necesita, lucha por su bien- le rogó intentando acercarse.

-eso es lo que hago, tío. Pienso en ella y en que debo protegerla- murmuró y aprovechó el momento de impacto de su tío para dejarlo solo.

Era un cobarde se repitió cuando tomó el elevador para salir lo más pronto de ese lugar. Jugaría sucio y lo sabía. Ya sabía donde estaba la chica y si era necesario ocuparía a su propia hermana como señuelo.

Si no lo hacía él lo haría otro, el era uno de los tantos demonios que asechaban a ese pobre ángel, como la llamaba su jefe.

Pero mantener con vida a Ann era su única prioridad y no dudaría en hacer lo que fuese por ella.

Todo lo demás no importaba y eso incluía su propia alma.

**Continuará****… **

Tardé mucho tiempo, pero es que no me salía como quería y tanto estrés con mi ingreso a la universidad me tenía de nervios.

Pero la hermosa UdeC está en paro y la facultad de medicina está en toma, pues tuve tiempo libre.

Ahora lo primero es agradecer lo rw y las alertas para esta historia, se siente bonito leer los comentarios, pero seré sincera. Estaba pensando en que continuaré esta historia sólo si sé de alguien que la siga ¿la razón? Pues me gustan las historias cortas (de paso agradezco los comentarios en mi fic "la primera noche nada más") no es una amenaza ni nada de eso, pero es sólo para saber.

Si me dejan un comentario yo seré muy feliz ^^

Antes que se me olvide:

Muchos me han sugerido que continué mi pequeña escena con otras pequeñas escenas… no sé cómo hacerlo la verdad, pero si gustan me esforzaré en sacar más.

Ustedes sugieran ideas de escenas que quieran…

¿Muy largas las notas?

Bueno, me voy entonces.

Saludos.


	9. Invitación

**Declaración:** el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, pero si algún día me lo regalaran no me quejaría xD

**Capítulo VIII**

Invitación 

Ann estaba aturdida, rara vez recibía noticias de su padre, ni siquiera una llamada para saber cómo estaba, pero ahora recibía una carta con él como emisor, dudó al abrirla como si realmente no fuese para ella, pero al leer el encabezado no le quedaron dudas.

Su nombre estaba escrito con una impecable caligrafía que distinguió sin problemas y la imagen mental de su padre llegó con ella. Suspiró antes de leer para darse valor.

-oh, padre ¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto?- dijo con un mueca de dolor y un sonrisa torcida. – ¿es que realmente nunca fuimos una familia de verdad? ¿Sólo una fachada fuimos, papá?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta mirando fijamente la misiva en sus manos como si fuese su padre a quien se enfrentaba.

Se inyectó fuerza y comenzó a leer con lentitud, pasando sus ojos suspicaces sobre casa letra. Estudiándolas.

Al inicio un saludo frío e impersonal y una pequeña reseña de su nueva vida junto a su joven conquista, le decía que se habían establecido en Escocia y hasta ahora la joven se entraba de la nacionalidad de su madrastra.

Como novedad el escrito decía que tendría un hermano dentro de unos cuatro meses más. No le impactó, pero le provocó una extraña inquietud.

Un hermano no era un tema tan liviano como para ser tratado de esa manera, de hecho sintió curiosidad hacia él.

Sin embargo supuso que esa no era la razón de fondo para que su padre se dirigiera a ella.

Y no se equivocó.

Livianamente le comunicaba sus planes y esta vez la incluían.

…

Para Nanako el extraño comportamiento de su tío fue la señal de que algo no andaba bien y cuando su tía Rinko había insinuado que quería invitar a cenar a los hermanos Tachibana y Nanjiroh se había incomodado visiblemente, confirmó que algo no andaba bien.

Después de cenar en familia y en vista de que su primo se había negado a comer, algo extraño, pero no quiso indagar. Se fue a su habitación y llamó a su novio.

Con el auricular en su oído marcó el número que de memoria se sabía.

Un timbrazo… dos.

Y del otro lado un saludo gentil.

-buenas noches, casa de la familia Tezuka- respondió a quien identificó como la madre de su novio y se alegraba sinceramente de oírla en lugar de su suegro, no es que le desagradara, pero se ponía muy nerviosa cuando él la escudriñaba con la mirada cada vez que se veían, no por nada era el jefe del departamento de policía, pero parecía estudiarla críticamente.

-buenas noches, señora Tezuka, soy Nanako- le contestó con prudencia.

-oh, querida, no te oía desde hace tiempo, pensé que llamabas a mi hijo a su móvil- Nanako sonrió pensando en que la mujer estaba tratando de sonsacarle el hecho de que su relación había tenido un breve quiebre.

-así lo hago, pero esta vez fue él quien me pidió que lo llamara a la casa, su móvil se le cayó del bolso esta mañana y se le rompió- le comunicó, mitad cierto, mitad mentira. Efectivamente fue él quien le pidió que lo llamara a su casa para evitar que alguien que no fuese ella contestara, pero el celular no estaba roto, sólo que lo había perdido intencionalmente. Pendiente quedaba preguntar la razón.

-ya veo, es extraño Kunimitsu es muy cuidadoso con sus cosas- le dijo la mujer.

-sí, es bastante extraño- reflexionó sobre lo mismo, pero con otra inquietud en mente. –Y bueno, señora Tezuka, me podría comunicar con él… bueno siempre que no se encuentre ocupado-

-claro, en este momento está jugando ajedrez con el abuelo, pero no le molestará en absoluto tu llamada. Te comunico en un momento-

-muchísimas gracias y buenas noches, señora Tezuka-

-buenas noches para ti también, cariño. Espero que nos hagas una visita uno de estos días-

-lo haré- prometió Nanako con una tenue sonrisa y esperó a que su novio cojera el auricular.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando sintió que lo elevaban nuevamente.

-Nanako- le llamó con seguridad una voz masculina que no demoró en reconocer.

-buenas noches, Kunimitsu- le saludó y se lo imaginó rolar los ojos por el saludo impersonal. –Supongo que no interrumpo nada-

-no, sólo una victoria irrefutable contra el abuelo en el ajedrez. No es nada-

-no esperaba otra cosa cuando fuiste tú quien pidió que llamara-

-claro- aceptó sin un tono en particular, Nanako si no lo quisiera lo suficiente se habría aburrido de la forma en que hablaba, tan monótono que con facilidad se le perdía la atención, pero a su favor podía decir que su mirada causaba que cualquiera le respetara la más mínima intervención. –Lo que quería era decirte que estoy dispuesto a acompañarte a Alemania cuando lo dispongas, tú di cuándo e iré contigo-

-ese tema ya lo hablamos, no puedo viajar ahora, no mientras estén en pleno juicio y con una amenaza de muerte latente-

-si no es ahora, no lo será nunca. Mi padre me tiene vigilado, muy bien vigilado- el joven se frotó el puente de la nariz con exasperación. Su padre le había advertido que desde la muerte de Ryoga lo mejor era desligarse de la familia Echizen, por seguridad simplemente. Le dijo que con la mafia no se jugaba y que jugar al detective le podía costar muy caro. –Ahora mismo tengo la seguridad que intervino mi teléfono, pero no este, al menos no aún-

-¿qué?- preguntó la joven incrédula. -¿estás hablando en serio?-

-totalmente, la policía está de cabeza en este caso. Las influencias de Echizen en el mundo empresarial, el enredo con los Tachibana y la testigo clave son una mezcla jugosa. Se habla de una red muy poderosa que opera en Europa, el problema está en identificar qué hacen y porqué no se puede desenmarañar-

-mi primo no era un delincuente- refutó con indignación la muchacha.

-tu primo no, pero qué me dices del chico que se desaparecía por meses y que apenas llamaba. Esa persona a la que no conocías ¿qué me dices de él?- Nanako lo maldijo por lo bajo, porque tenía ese heredado talento de la persuasión. El desgraciado hablaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía sabía muy bien lo que decía. –vamos dime- la tentó con un tonito de diversión.

-está bien, tú ganas. Te daré el beneficio de la duda-

-¿cuándo nos vamos?-

-termina tu maldito semestre primero, no quiero ser la responsable de tu fracaso escolar- él bufó.

-tengo una parte del semestre adelantado- le confesó. –Tomé unas clases extras en el verano, me aburría demasiado; así que no te preocupes por eso- la muchacha se tomó la cabeza ante la perspectiva que le daba, un hombre aburrido en vacaciones: era estúpido, ciertamente. –en este periodo estoy libre. Ya lo cursé-

-eres un idiota- soltó en un suspiro. –Supongo que fue cuando me fui de paseo por un mes al campo ¿no? No tenía idea que se pudiese hacer algo como eso-

-no se puede- le reveló divertido

-¡Kunimitsu Tezuka! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-nada, sólo fui y mis profesores no vieron ninguna irregularidad en ello. Tenían alumnos reprobados y me sumé. Es todo-

-claro… al fin y al cabo teníamos pensado viajar juntos de todos modos- convino ella.

-aja… pero tengo que hablar con tus tíos primero-

-ellos ya sabían que tenía planes de ir a Alemania- le comunicó sin un tono en particular, pero Tezuka sabía que era un tema delicado. –Tú encárgate de hablar con tus padres-

-ya lo hice- y no era mentira, lo hizo. Se lo dijo a sus padres y aunque su madre se había mostrado contrariada no se había negado, caso distinto al de su papá, quien se negó tajantemente, habían discutido, pero él estaba pronto a ser mayor de edad, en Europa por lo menos, y se valió de eso.

-está bien, como siempre a un paso delante de mí- le dijo resignada la joven- Me tengo que ir- le dijo para cerrar la conversación. -Buenas noches-

-buenas noches, Nanako- le contestó el joven, ella no se sorprendió, él no era cariñoso a la hora de dirigirse a ella.

Nanako bajó el teléfono de su mano y sonrió con ternura.

Decidió que lo mejor era dormir, pensar sería una tarea que pospondría para el mañana.

…

…

Momoshiro se despertó esa mañana con ánimo poco usual, al menos eso pensó Ryoma, cuando lo encontró en la puerta de su casa esperándolo para acompañarlo al colegio, cosa que no había hecho nunca.

A veces se iban juntos porque se encontraban en el camino, pero no se pasaban a buscar.

En el camino hablaron trivialidades, o al menos eso hacía Momo, porque Echizen sólo se dedicó a oír pacientemente lo que su senpai le decía.

Fue corto el recorrido y eso era bueno por una parte ya que a esa hora y con el sueño típico se le hacía por lo general un trayecto largo.

A las puertas del instituto se encontraron con Oishi y Eiji que venían en ese momento haciendo ingreso por el lado contrario a ellos, se les unieron y comenzaron una animada plática.

-hay una película en cartelera- comentaba el pelirrojo con aire infantil. –según vi esta mañana en televisión, se llama Mitternacht Licht, dicen que es muy, pero muy buena-

-la oí- secundó Oishi con sus ojos verdes enfocados en el camino lleno de estudiantes. –Es de suspenso-

-este fin de semana la estrenan- completó Eiji.

-suena interesante- reflexionó el oji-lila con una idea en mente. -¿tú que dices Echizen, te gustaría verla?-

-no sé- le contestó el aludido, pero recibió un codazo de parte del mayor. –auch ¿pero qué rayos…?-

-¿quieres verla, kôhai?- le preguntó ahora masticando cada letra que componía la frase.

Los otros dos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Pero Momo había trazado un plan y el mal carácter de su amigo no iba a impedir que lo realizara.

…

A la hora del receso Ann, Tomoka y Sakuno se encontraban juntas en el patio conversando sobre la ausencia de la chica Tachibana al examen del día anterior.

-es que no entiendo, Ann- dijo Tomoka. –Si faltas a un examen deberías, como mínimo, hablar con el profesor-

-sí, pero será Kippei quien lo haga- le respondió esta simplemente. –por ahora eso es lo de menos, hay algo que quiero contarles, pero me tiene que jurar que no se lo diría a nadie-

-te lo juro- aseguró Osakada con la mano izquierda en alto y la derecha sobre el corazón.

-también yo- secundó calmadamente Ryuzaki.

-ayer en la tarde cuando llegué a mi casa me encontré con que papá me había escrito-

-¿tú papá?- le preguntó con sorpresa Tomoka, Sakuno también se sorprendió dado que sabía la relación complicada de la familia Tachibana.

-sí, pero como era de esperar no era para saludar ni para saber cómo estoy, sino para avisarme que programó una entrevista matrimonial con un socio suyo que tiene un hijo de mi edad- resumió con palabras simples.

La chica del lunar se impactó bastante, pero Sakuno lució contrariada.

-¿entrevista matrimonial? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿no sabes?- la oji-carmín negó lentamente ante la pregunta de la de coletas. –se nota que aunque eres japonesa te criaste bajo otras costumbres. Mira, una entrevista matrimonial es lo que hacen algunas familias para que sus hijos se conozcan, está destinado a unir familias por medio del matrimonio…-

-es una forma- siguió Ann. –de cambiar el nombre de los matrimonios arreglados, porque aunque te presenten el candidato y tengas la opción de rechazarlo y plantear tu opinión, en teoría no es fácil negarte-

-entiendo- aseguró Sakuno con gran estupor. –es extraño, nunca había escuchado algo semejante. Pero entonces ¿tu papá quiere que te cases tan joven?-

-básicamente-

-¿y qué piensas hacer?- cuestionó Tomoka ante la resignación de su amiga.

-nada ¿qué más puedo hacer?- le rebotó la pregunta con estoicismo. –a menos que tenga un novio, mi padre no se dará por vencido ¿saben? Creo que necesita deshacerse de mí ahora que su nueva amante espera un hijo suyo- finalizó con serenidad.

-lo lamento mucho- apoyó Sakuno acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Esta correspondió al gesto. –no sabía nada de esto-

Tomoka se sumó luego al abrazo apretándolas con más fuerza que la necesaria, aunque ninguna se quejó.

-ejem- las tres escucharon un carraspeo y se separaron, pero sin romper el abrazo totalmente. Tres jóvenes se encontraban frente a ellas.

Uno era Momoshiro, quien tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro se acercó, pero Sakuno notó un dejo de tensión bien disimulada.

El segundo era un chico al que Sakuno no recordaba muy bien, al menos no su nombre, pero sí sabía que era un compañero de curso superior.

El último era Echizen, quien tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, aunque Sakuno percibió que tenía curiosidad por su manera de mirarlas.

-hola, chicos- les saludó Tomoka con una sonrisa forzada. -¿qué hacen? ¿Eh?- les preguntó, Ryuzaki notó como el chico cuyo nombre no recordaba se sonrojaba levemente y agachaba la cabeza.

No es que fuese muy observadora, de hecho era bastante despistada, pero desde la muerte de Ryoga se había forzado a ser un poco más suspicaz.

-sólo queríamos hacerles una invitación- comenzó Momo y Ryoma bufó, para la oji-rubí fue como ver a un niño al que lo obligaban a ir de visita a la casa de conocidos de sus padres y no notó como dibujaba una sonrisa ante el pensamiento, pero para Ann no pasó desapercibida.

-¿qué invitación?- indagó la joven Tachibana.

-este fin de semana se estrena una película. Mitternacht Licht ¿la han escuchado?-

-algo…- comenzó Ann, pero fue el chillido de Osakada lo que los sobresaltó.

-¿hablas de esa película donde un grupo de chicos son elegidos para cruzar el sello del umbral secreto por medio de un video juego, que no es más que una realidad alterna?- les preguntó a gritos. Momo asintió contrariado. -¡es el estreno que esperaba ver! ¡El actor principal es muy guapo!- exclamó feliz. Volteó a ver a sus amigas y Sakuno supuso lo que les pediría. –tenemos que ir, chicas. Ellos- señaló al trío de hombres. –invitan. Vamos ¿si?-

Sakuno estaba dispuesta a negarse, mas antes de poder idear una excusa, Ann se adelantó.

-este sábado- dijo con simpleza. –Ustedes compran las entradas para la función de media tarde, nos vemos en el parque cerca del centro comercial a las tres en punto- finalizó ante el desconcierto de todos, definitivamente ninguno se esperaba tal acción.

Pero Sakuno pensó en la razón y entendió todo de golpe.

Ann quería distraerse y esa era una oportunidad muy buena.

-entonces es un cita- zanjó con entusiasmo el azabache. Se dirigió a sus compañeros con renovados aires de confianza. -¿no es genial?-

-baka- susurró sonrojado el chico de la pañoleta.

-no seas aguafiestas, mamushi- por la mirada que le dirigió Momo parecía burlase de él. Como si supiese algo más, eso al menos pensó Sakuno.

Ryoma asintió con simpleza y conectó su mirada por un breve instante con Sakuno, luego ocultó la mirada bajo su flequillo.

Fue lo suficiente para que Sakuno sospechara que algo se traían entre manos el grupo de jóvenes.

Y Kaoru rezaba internamente que de esto no se enteraran los seudos periodistas de la escuela y que publicaran algo en la revista semanal.

…

…

Los días que siguieron a la invitación a la cita. Ryoma evitó el contacto con sus compañeras, sólo saludaba cuando las veía, pero no conversaba con ellas.

Sobre todo a Ann, es que su actitud lo desconcertó.

Aceptar de buenas a primeras era raro y poco digno de ella.

Por fortuna ese tema había logrado distraerlo de la relación complicada que había en su casa. Sabía que cosas raras estaban ocurriendo.

Primero Nanako de la nada les comunicó que se iba de viaje con su novio; su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo, literalmente, aunque no se pudo negar porque era algo que todos sabían; su padre sólo le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, nada más.

Por otra lado estaba su padre y su extraño comportamiento, casi no estaba en la casa y si estaba se la pasaba en su despacho, tenía un aspecto terrible y se había negado a que invitaran a los Tachibana a comer.

Cada vez se notaba más la desunión en su casa.

¿A eso se llama el principio del fin?

¿Sería ese el fin de su familia?

Si su prima se iba, su padre estaba tan ausente y su madre se encerraba en su mundo ¿quién quedaba?

Sólo él.

Y él no era nadie.

…

Las chicas por su lado estaban todas reunidas. Eran las once de la mañana y tenían planes de comer juntas, pero se estaban preparando para la salida con los chicos.

-tu cabello, Saku-chan me encanta ¡es tan lindo!- exclamó Tomoka mientras le alisaba su larga cabellera castaña rojiza. -¿y si me dejó largo yo también?- preguntó al aire.

-no seas envidiosa- la regañó Ann.

-sólo decía- se defendió, mientras Sakuno reía suavemente. -¿qué haces, Ann-chan? Todo este tiempo te he visto revolver tu armario-

-espera estoy buscando algo-

-¿qué cosa?- le cuestionó Sakuno.

-es un vestido- le contestó.

-creí que irías así- replicó confundida y observó su atuendo: unos jeans cortos y una sudadera verde claro.

-y así voy a ir- le refutó sacando la cabeza del armario. –Es que mi hermano me regaló un vestido, es hermoso y me encantó, pero lamentablemente no es mi talla…- Tomoka estalló en risas.

-de seguro lo hizo para fastidiarte- le aseguró.

-de seguro, el punto es que no me sube el cierre, así que… ¡oh lo encontré!- exclamó. –tal y como pensé- susurró pensativa. –A Sakuno le quedará como guante-

-¿a mí?- le preguntó con espanto la chica.

-sí, eres más fina de cuerpo que yo- le dijo. –tienes un cuerpo de modelo- agregó para vergüenza de la castaña rojiza. –anda pruébatelo-

-pero es que yo…- intentó negarse.

-vamos- le animó Tomoka. –Aunque te ves bastante bonita con esos pantalones, con el vestido tus piernas lucirían más-

-Tomoka tiene razón- le dijo Ann.

Eran dos contra una.

Sakuno no pudo negarse ya que se vio de pronto encerrada en el baño con el vestido en sus manos.

-estas chicas- susurró con una media sonrisa.

…

Kippei Tachibana se sentía como león enjaulado. En el cuarto de su hermana se encontraba la que era su presa.

Cuando la vio llegar la saludó con gentileza e intentó disimular al máximo su interés, pero cada idea poco inocente que fraguaba en su interior luchaba por salir.

Esperó en la sala con un vaso se coñac en la mano, aunque a él sinceramente le daba igual los movimientos que diera la chica por el momento.

Escuchó voces, risas y pisadas y pensó que estaban listas.

A la primera que vio fue a su hermana que bajaba por la escalera con un conjunto de vestir sencillo, pero muy bello que la hacía resaltar.

-¿y tú pequeña mía a dónde vas tan bonita?- le preguntó melosamente para molestarla y de paso atraer su atención. -¿tienes un cita, nena?-

-ay, Kippei no me avergüences así- le pidió azorada. –Chicas no lo escuchen- se dirigió a las dos jóvenes que aparecieron en ese momento. –Sakuno te presento a mi hermano mayor: Kippei Tachibana. Hermano ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki mi nueva amiga, te hablé de ella la otra noche ¿recuerdas? Es nueva en la ciudad, es japonesa, pero se crió en Europa- presentó la chica mientras Sakuno hacía un sutil reverencia.

-un placer, señorita Ryuzaki- fingió una sonrisa que sólo fue una mueca torcida. – ¿le ha gustado Japón o extraña Europa?-

-es un bonito país, además mis padres y mis abuelos son japoneses. Siempre he estado muy ligada a esta nación- le contestó ella con diplomacia.

-ya veo, pero supongo que extraña la libertad europea-

-las costumbres japonesas son algo muy interesante, realmente- le sonrió ella.

-Kippei a viajado mucho por el mundo- intervino Ann. –Conoce muchos lugares, pero no le gusta Japón porque dice que es muy costumbrista-

-Ann por favor, convengamos que hay costumbres obsoletas- se defendió el mayor. -¿no lo cree así señorita Ryuzaki?-

-lo creo, algunas lo están- apoyó la niña y Kippei sonrió.

Sin el afán de alargar la conversación se conformó con eso y las despidió con deseándoles suerte. Una vez solo bebió todo el contenido del vaso.

No quiso decir nada referente a que conocía Alemania o que era primo de Echizen Ryoga.

Tampoco hizo alusión al vestido que portaba.

O que la mataría en un futuro.

Pero sin duda conocer a la presa desde cerca era una ventaja irrefutable.

**Continuará**

Voy a partir por agradecer los rw que me llegaron y por primera vez los voy a contestar ^^ xD

**Cata06: **bueno sí, un gran enredo en el que se metieron esos dos, pero tenían sus razones y a Sakuno le tocó justo la mala suerte de ser la presa, es así jajaja espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: **Kippeiestá entre la espada y la pared, es lo que tiene que hacer, hay una buena razón, en serio. Ryoga no era malo, sólo se equivocó y no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora sobre Ryoma pues simplemente está encerrado en su mundo y de a poco saldrá de él. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Karly15: **gracias. La voy a seguir. Espero que te guste el capítulo y me digas tu opinión.

**Aifonsy: **pensé que era predecible la razón de la muerte de Ryoga jajaja con la película quedó de manifiesto que el chico tenía predilección por los negocios sucios xD. Sobre la cita: va sí o sí en el próximo cap. Porque tenía que pedírselo a las niñas primero ¿no? Además lo de Ann es importante. Gracias por comentar.

**KimLiNah: **y aquí está la conti, la inspiración llegó (creo) aunque no está de lo mejor el cap. (lo sentí algo flojo) espero que te guste.

Saludos también a todas las que leen y no comentan =)

Me demoré porque no me convencía mucho el cap… pero lo subo de todos modos.

Tengo otro fic planeado (con el prólogo listo) pero no me decido a subirlo =( otro one-shot y unas historia de Sakura Card Captor (¿a alguien le gusta esa serie? ^^) así que estaré activa.

Jejeje

Hasta otra.


End file.
